Dragon Ball Z: A New Life
by HorridFanFics
Summary: Goku has to go to another timeline and save it from doom! But wait? Where is his powers? Why is there a Female Version of him?
1. Help My World!

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

 **Prologue: The Alternate Timeline Travel**

Goku had faced many battles. Demons, aliens, androids, majins, Shadow Dragons, and even Gods. Goku had defeated them all and now he had fused with the eternal dragon, Shenron and was now in a realm of the dragons where he cannot go to his home, Earth, anymore. And that was one hundred years ago when he defeated Omega Shenron by using the Spirit Bomb.

After Goku had defeated Omega Shenron, Goku went with Shenron to train even more and fused with the Dragon Balls. He was now become one with Shenron. Before he had went to the Dragon Realm Goku had brought Pikkon with him to train. When they were training Pikkon was about to defeat Goku, but before Pikkon landed the final blow Goku had transformed with his hair and body to silver, **Super Saiyan 5**.

But when he was summoned from the Dragon Palace the Seven Dragon had informed him about his genetic son, Xicor was fighting his family's. Goku asked them if there's anything he can do, but they answered he cannot helped if someone had collected all the seven Dragon Balls and summon Shenron.

But then, Goku's family managed to summon him and he had fought Xicor. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 5 and send him and Xicor to another planet to go full power. He eventually defeated him and was able to get a last chance to be with his friends and families. After that, he went back to the Dragon Realm and never see them ever again.

Goku hated that. Did he really wanted this? To be a hero of the Earth to keep it safe at all times and leave without seeing his family and friends? He couldn't accepted this. Then Goku had noticed the sky had gotten darker and he felt a presence behind and turned around. There he saw a black hooded person with his face unseen.

"Who are you?" Goku glared at the unknown person and took his fighting stance.

"..." The black hooded didn't answer. Instead, he began to power up and Goku had sensed that it was humongous, but not in Goku's level. It was around when Cell first achieved his perfect form, an android that had all the cells of all of the Z-fighters and their most powerful techniques. He also felt that the black hooded energy wasn't evil, so he hold back to interrogate the black hooded person.

The black hooded man charged and was in front of Goku in an instant and uppercutted him. But, Goku had caught the fist and kicked the black hooded in the stomach sending him flying. Goku didn't stop there he then went after the black hooded and punched him down to the ground. The black hooded was send to the ground in an instant and smoked surrounded the area. Goku then cupped his hands to used his most powerful and favorite move.

" **Ka!** " Goku's hands began to create a small blue energy. " **Me!** " The blue energy began to enlarged. " **Ha!** " Goku's aura burst. " **Me!** " The blue energy had become even bigger and was ready to fire. "Haaaaa!"

 **Booooooooom!**

Goku had fired the Kamehameha wave and destroyed the entire area. The smoke was becoming clearer and Goku noticed that the black hooded person began to get up slowly and was bleeding. Goku descended to the ground and walked up to the black hooded person.

" **(Cough)**... Impressive," The black hooded person began to speak and the voice sounded like a man, "so you really are strong of what they say." The black hood man took off his hood and showed his face. It was a man that was in his 30's and had medium long spiky hair with a scar on his chin. But what shocked Goku was that he had a tail.

"So," Goku said, "who are you?"

"My name is **Rah** ," The person, Rah, finally spoke his name, "and I wanted to test that if you are as strong as they had said."

"And who's they?" Goku questioned him.

"...The eternal dragons" Rah answered and made Goku's widen his eyes, "and I have a favor to ask you." Goku narrowed his eyes, "Then why'd you attacked me?"

Rah answered, "To test that you are strong as they had say you are." Then he bowed down to the ground, which made Goku surprised.

"I apologize for attacking with no reason," Rah said, "But please..." He pleaded, "You must help me saving my timeline!"

Goku was puzzled of what Rah had said. "Your timeline? What do you mean?"

"I've came from a timeline which is similar from yours, but it had been completely taken over by an evil person, that I cannot defeat him! I've managed to collect all the Seven Dragon Balls on Namek and the Namekians helped me summon Porunga and they told me about you. That you have defeated many enemies that tried to take over or destroy your timeline. So, that's why I test you of how powerful you are! Please! Help me save my world from being destroyed!"

"...Who's this evil person you are talking to?" Goku asked. If there was an evil person who is trying to rule the universe, then he needed to know who he or she is.

"...His name is **Frieza, the Emperor of Universe**..." Rah answered with raged. Goku was shocked to hear Frieza ruling the universe.

"Frieza?! So, then Frieza gained immortality on Namek?" Goku asked.

"No, Frieza was defeated, but he came back and much more stronger. He was using some sort of golden form and destroyed the Earth. I went to a planet named Namek and the people, living in the planet, helped gather the Dragon Balls to summon the Namekian Eternal, Porunga. I asked him was there anyone stronger than Frieza,

then he told me there was no one, but only one and that was you. Son Goku, a Saiyan raised on Earth in another universe who had faced many strong villainous beings and even gods. So, please help me save my universe! There is no one to defeat Frieza, but you! Please!" Rah pleaded as tears were falling.

Goku listened to Rah's story and sensed that he was not lying at all. Goku thought about this since that if he helps, then what if he caused a distortion.

"Alright, I'll help you," Goku answered with determination. Rah's face looked overjoyed as Goku accepted the offer, "but the problem is that I cannot leave this place without authorization. And I don't think the other dragons will accept this nor can I go until someone gather all the Seven Dragon Balls on Earth to summon Shenron."

"That's why I'm here," Rah said, "When I summoned Porunga I wished to have the ability to teleport to your universe and mine. Even if you are fused with the Dragon Balls, I can send you to my universe. And when you had defeated Frieza then you'll go back to your universe."

"Woah! You can do that?! Awesome!" Goku complimented Rah's abilities. "But now here's my problem..." Rah said solemnly, "When I wished for this ability I can only use this two times as it drains my life force. It took a lot for me to get to this place. So if I send you to my universe, I will die and will not exist anymore.

I will not go to Other World, I'll just stop existing."

That made Goku completely shock. "Then you can't do that!" Goku shouted which made Rah smile sadly.

"This is for my world. Besides, look," Rah's raised his hands and Goku saw that they were began to transparent, "I'm about to disappear, anyway. So, that's why I wanted you to help me for my sake and everyone sake in my time. Please..."

Goku just looked at Rah sadly as he wished he could do something, but answered, "Alright, let's do it! I'll save your universe and make sure to defeat Frieza!"

"Thank you," Rah said as he began to concentrate his energy. "Haaaa!" As Rah raised his hands, he fired a black electricity energy and a portal appeared.

But Rah's entire body began to disappear. " **HURRY! I CAN"T HOLD THE PORTAL FOR LONG!** " Rah's shouted as he began to almost to be non-exist and the portal was beginning to close.

Goku ran to the portal as it almost about to close. He ran at full speed and he made it before it close.

"Good luck... Please save everyone," Rah said his last words, "including her... Hehe... you'll be surprised to see where you are..." Rah disappeared, but with a smile as he knows that Goku would save his friends and would be surprised where he will meet a certain person.

Goku opened his eyes and saw the blue sky. He immediately stood up and saw the grassy field. Goku was on Earth. Goku was surprised to see that he was on Earth.

Then, he noticed that his clothes has changed. It was the clothes of when he fought Uub and when he fought the Shadow Dragons. Blue shirt, yellow pants, red wristbands, and black karate shoes. He thought that it would be on Namek since Rah summoned Porunga, but right now it wasn't time to think. Goku then flew around to see where he was. But, at the moment he saw what was up ahead, it was his Grandfather Gohan's house.

"Wha-?!" Goku was now wondering why-how is there his Grandfather's house in Rah's universe?!

Goku landed to the ground and slowly walked to the house. The door opened and Goku went to hide. He thought there was some burglar in the house and trying to rob the house. Goku peeked and saw a woman. She was wearing the turtle dogi and what was weird that she had the same spiky dark hair, but longer, and kinda look like Goku.

Then, Goku put the pieces together. Goku was in an alternate universe where he was a woman! The female summoned Nimbus, the flying cloud that can only be ride by ones that are pure good of heart. As Goku saw the female flying away. Goku sat down to think. Rah had send him to his universe. So right now, Goku was in Rah's universe where 'Son Goku' is a woman. Then, Goku felt a power level he had not sensed for one hundred years...

Raditz, The brother of Goku. If Raditz was here then Goku thought that the female version of himself will be going to Kame House. He knew that Raditz will kidnap someone and will blackmail the female Goku to kill one hundred humans. But Goku was expecting to sense Frieza, but he's not here. Goku thought that Rah had send him to the past of his universe, but more importantly...

"What am I going to do?" Goku didn't know what to do. He had thought Rah had send him to a different universe where Goku was a woman. But he shooked his head as Rah told him he can only go to his and Goku's universe. But what was Goku suppose to do if the woman Goku meets him. If he meets his female self, he won't know what will happen. "... What if I become a different person?" Goku would just assist his female self and her friends and help them only if they cannot handle it themselves.

"..." When Goku thought this, then he was doing the same thing of what he was doing in the Dragon Realm. But right now, If Goku wanted to help Rah's time,

then he needed to stay cover.

Goku clapped his face and stood up and flew to where Raditz's space pod is and to hide of who Raditz kidnapped. As Goku arrived where Raditz's space pod was he hid in a far distance and suppressed his energy where it cannot be sensed. But when Goku felt his energy it wasn't the same, it felt like his most of his powers were locked.

"What's going on?!" Goku exclaimed, "My power is when I fought the Ginyu Force." What's worse is that he couldn't use any of his Super Saiyan transformations! He had also sensed that he couldn't communicate with the Shenrons, merged within him, so that meant that as the moment Goku had entered this time he had defuse with the Dragon Balls, in his universe, and stayed in his universe.

'This isn't good.' Goku thought. This was really bad. Because if Goku fight Frieza, as Rah said that Frieza has obtain some kind of golden form, right now in his weakened state, then it is over for him. But wait! He still forgotten that Raditz was here, which meant that Frieza still didn't obtain his golden form and still be on the same power level when Goku first fought him, he hoped.

Then he sense that Raditz was approaching. Goku had to forget about his decreased power later and focus on what's happening right now. He suppressed his power so Raditz's scouter didn't detect him.

When Goku saw Raditz he saw that Raditz was carrying Bulma. When Raditz put her in the space pod Goku sensed two powers coming to Raditz's way. The female Goku and Piccolo, the son of King Piccolo who destroyed many lives but was defeated by Goku as a child. Both of them confront Raditz. Since Goku was in a far away distance he couldn't hear them then both the female Goku and Piccolo charged at Raditz and Raditz was blocking all of their attacks and then they both disappear and Raditz kicked the two behind and they falled back. Raditz then flew to the air and they both went after them. He fired two blast and the female Goku evaded the attack, but Piccolo wasn't so lucky. Piccolo's left arm was completely vaporized as he was now left with one arm. As Goku watches the fight he wanted to aid them to defeat Raditz but he couldn't and had to wait if things goes bad.

Then the female Goku dashed forward and Piccolo put his two fingers in his forehead. Goku knew what was Piccolo was doing. Piccolo was using the Special Beam Cannon, a spiral beam that in order to evade it you needed to be faster than the speed of sound. Goku saw that Raditz was beating the female Goku brutally. He clenched his fist as Goku wanted to help his female self, but then Piccolo fired the Special Beam Cannon at Raditz and...

 **Kaboom!**

Smoked appeared as the beam was fired. But Goku knew the beam didn't kill Raditz as the smoke began to disappear to see Raditz's shoulder pad armor destroyed. Then the female Goku grabbed his tail and it left Raditz in the ground, completely immobile.

But Goku knew what was going to happen. Raditz was gonna trick the female Goku that he will leave the planet if she let go of the tail. He saw that Raditz elbowed the female Goku as she let go of his tails and Raditz used his feet to stomped the female Goku. She screamed in pain. Goku then widened his eyes, Raditz then took a step back and raised his hand and a purple energy appeared and he fired it to end the female Goku's life.

 **Kaboom!**

Smoke surrounded the area. Then Raditz saw a silhouette shadow and he was shocked to see his father's, Bardock, spiky hair. Then the silhouette vanished and Raditz was kicked in the face flew into a few meters. Goku was carrying the female Goku who was shocked to see someone had save her.

Goku shouldn't had interfered, but he'll come up with an identity. Right now, he will help the female Goku and her friends. And to defeat this Frieza for Rah's world.

 **To be continued.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Goku (Male): 15,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Super Saiyan 5 Goku (Male): 1,200,000,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Xicor: 97,500,000,000,000,000,000**

 **Rah: 900,000,000**

 **Goku (Male) suppressed against Rah: 906,000,000**

 **Goku (Male) Powers sealed: 90,000**

 **Goku (Female): 406**

 **Piccolo: 386**

 **Raditz: 1200**

 **Multiplers:**

 **Great Ape = 10 times Multiply**

 **False Super Saiyan = 25 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan = 50 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan Grade B= 60 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan Grade C= 75 times Multiply**

 **Mastered Super Saiyan: 55 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan 2 = 100 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan 3 = 400 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan 4 = 4,000 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan 5 = 10,000 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan God = 20,000 times Multiply**

 **Super Saiyan Blue/Rage/Rose = 22,000 times Multiply**

 **Mastered Super Saiyan Blue = 30,000 times multiply**

 **Limit Breaker = 40,000 times Multiply**

 **Fusion Dance = Fusse1 + Fusse2 x 15,000**

 **Potara = Fusse1 + Fusse2 x 22,000**

 **Motamo = Fusse1 + Fusse2 x 42,000**

 **A/N: The Timeline Rah is from is DB,DBZ (Including SOME Movies),DBS, Some Fanmade Arcs**

 **Goku's Timeline is: DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBAF,DBC**

 **The original story is Dragon Ball Z A New Life, From Drobi**


	2. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

Goku watched as he saw the energy Raditz fired going straight at his female self. He decided to help, but he was too far away to save her. Then, he remembered the one technique that can save the female Goku.

 _The Instant Transmission_ , the teleportation that can Goku has been taught in planet Yardrat when he had escaped Planet Namek from being explode. But Goku doesn't know if he can use the technique, but he didn't had time to think as the blast was getting closer to the female Goku. He put his two fingers in his forehead.

' _Please work!_ ' Goku closed his eyes and sensed his female's energy and then he teleported! He was right next to the female Goku. Goku picked her up, bridal style, and hold out his hand to block the blast. The blast collided to Goku's hand, but Goku wasn't fazed by it. When Goku guarded against the blast he charged at Raditz with unseen speed and kicked him in the face, sending Raditz a few meters. Goku knew that he wasn't suppose to help, but he didn't care. He promised Rah to save his universe from Frieza's clutch and would defeat him.

When the female Goku saw the blast getting closer and closer, she couldn't move at all and thought it was all over. However, she felt someone picked her up and blocked the blast like it was nothing. She couldn't see the person because of the smoke and then she saw Raditz got kicked in the face. The female Goku now gotten a clear face for the person who had saved her. It was a man with a spiky hair with eyes that were made of steel and that he had bulky, strong muscles, and was handsome... She was beet red of what she had thoughted and was lost in thought.

Goku then noticed the red face the female Goku had and asked, "Oi, are you alright?"

The female Goku was now back to reality and looked at Goku (Male). She answered shyly, "Y-Yes... U-um... Can you put me down?" Goku (Male) put the Female Goku down and the Goku (Female) put some distance between them, which made Goku (Male) tilt his head as he was confused.

Piccolo was shocked that there was someone who had sent Raditz flying when it took both him and the female Goku to lay a hit on him. As he saw the man, who had save the woman who he wanted to kill, Piccolo was shocked that the man had a tail just like Raditz! 'He's a Saiyan!' But more importantly can the man be trusted.

Since the man had saved the one he wanted to kill, then he must be on their side. After they defeated Raditz, Piccolo would questioned the mysterious man Saiyan.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Raditz shouted as he wanted to know who was the man's name and why he looked identical to his father.

"..." Goku (Male) thought about a new name since he didn't know his female self name, he needed to make sure it wasn't the same. After a few seconds Goku (Male)

had decided. His name shall known as...

"Isamu," He answered with his new name, "a Saiyan raised on Earth." The name meant Courage, the courage to fight any evil without fear. Everyone was shocked as there was another Saiyan survivor.

Raditz narrowed his eyes at Isamu, "I don't remember you being sent to this planet to exterminate the Earth. That was Kaka's mission. Who really are you?"

"I don't have to answer to someone who would harm another of our race," Isamu said as he glared at Raditz with a furious, "nor someone who would dare hurt their own family." Isamu notice that his female self's name was Kaka instead of Kakarot. Well he should've known that Kakarot was a boy's name, but now's not the time.

Isamu looked at the female Goku and Piccolo and said, "You two just rest. I'll handle him alone."

Piccolo and the female Goku widened their eyes as Isamu wanted to fight Raditz by himself, while it took both of them to lay a finger on him.

"What! But you can't!-" The female Goku wanted to protest to convince Isamu to work all together to defeat Raditz. But she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Piccolo.

"...Rikku," Piccolo said the female Goku's name which Isamu heard, "let him." Rikku still wanted to protest but Piccolo said, "It took both of us to lay a hit on him, while that other man had lay a hit like it was nothing. Right now, we should leave this fight to him. We are too beyond for this." Rikku eventually stepped down and hope that the man who had saved her wouldn't be killed.

Raditz smirked and said, "Oh don't tell me you're going to fight me?" Raditz then used his scouter to see what was Isamu's power level and saw that it was at 5.

"Hahahahaha! You're power level is only at 5! There's no hope for you to defeat me!" He mocked Isamu for his power level to be low and that it was luck he had deflected his blast and kicked him.

"..." Isamu said nothing as he just walked to put some distance away from Rikku and Piccolo. He then stood without any fighting stance and faced against Raditz.

Raditz charge forward at Isamu. As soon as Raditz gotten closer he vanished and was behind Isamu.

"Behind you!" Rikku tried to warn Isamu. Raditz striked but all he had hit was air as Isamu's figure dissapeared. "What?!" Raditz tried looking for Isamu.

"Over here!" Raditz heard a voice behind him and turned around him to see Isamu without any fighting stance. Raditz trembled in anger as Isamu was mocking him.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Raditz shouted in anger as he fired a pink energy blast. Isamu didn't move at all when the blast was getting closer and took it head on.

Boooooooom!

The blast took a direct hit at Isamu and smoked had surrounded the area. Piccolo cursed as he thought the energy blast had killed Isamu and Rikku watched in horror as that she couldn't do anything but watched the one that had saved her life died. While Raditz was laughing manically that there was no way Isamu had survived. Then Raditz stopped laughing as he stood in shock as the smoke cleared up to see Isamu standing alive with no wounds.

"Wha?!" Raditz shook in fear as his powerful attack had no effect on Isamu. Then the fear was replaced with rage as he charged at Isamu with full speed to attack.

But then as soon as Raditz got closer he felt a overwhelming pressure behind him and turn to his right to only see nothing was there and Isamu still standing like a statue. Raditz felt a sweat roll down to his head and couldn't stop shaking. Raditz then fired a barrage of energy blast at Isamu to at least inflict some damage to him. Piccolo and Rikku moved out of the way to not get hit by barrage energy blast. Smokes surrounded the area yet again and cleared once again to see Isamu, not damaged what so ever.

Piccolo and Rikku was shocked that Isamu was not taking any damages of Raditz's attacks and wonders if the Isamu standing like a statue was just an afterimage.

Raditz then descend to the ground due as he had spent all of his energy from all of those energy barrages. 'This is impossible!' Raditz thought. He checked his scouter again and Isamu's power level was still at 5. 'Useless piece of junk!' Raditz thought as he thought the scouter was broken. Raditz could not take this mockery anymore.

Isamu had enough of standing still and now going to end this fight. He took a stance which Raditz notice and prepared himself. Then Raditz saw Isamu vanished and tried to look for him. Then Isamu was right in front of Raditz and punched him in the stomach, sending Raditz flying. Then Isamu went after him and kicked Raditz to the air and he vanished again to send Raditz back to the ground.

Isamu descended to the ground and saw that Raditz was now down to the count. Piccolo and Rikku was stunned as the battle was over in seconds. They descended to the ground as the threat was now incapacitated.

"(Cough) (Cough)," But Raditz was still conscious but was coughing up blood. "W-Who are y-you...?" Raditz weakly said, "Why would... you a Saiyan protect this weak planet and those lowlife humans?"

"Because this planet is my home," Isamu answered truthfully, "and I will defeat any enemies who dares to attack it. No matter how strong they are."

Raditz laughed and said, "W-we will see about that... Hehehe everything that has happened here have been informed by my two comrades." Isamu frowned as he knew that Raditz was talking about Vegeta and Nappa.

"T-They will come... And kill you all... and everyone in this planet." Raditz laughed evily.

"And when will your two comrades arriving?" Isamu asked but already knew the answer.

"One year... That's all you have left..."

Piccolo heard the entire conversation because of his Namekian hearing and shook in fear.

Rikku notice Piccolo was shaking and asked, "What's wrong?"

"O-one year... Those two Saiyans that other Saiyan talked about who are stronger than him will arrive in one year..." Piccolo answered which made Rikku shocked.

"Then I'll stop them," Isamu said with fierce determination, "and make sure that they will never come to this planet ever again."

"...(Cough) Hehe... You'll never beat them... They are ten times stronger than me and even if you train, it won't work..." Raditz mocking Isamu.

"We'll see about that..." Isamu than walked away.

Raditz was confused so he said, "Hey! Aren't you going to finish me off?!" Raditz lost so he must die like a true warrior. But Isamu ignored him and was walking to the space pod where Raditz put Bulma in there. Then, Raditz stood up, slowly, and raised his hand to charge all of his energy to one electricity blast.

Rikku and Piccolo noticed and Rikku warned, "HEY! WATCH OUT!"

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" Time slowed down as Raditz was about to unleash his blast and Rikku tried to stop Raditz while Piccolo tried to restrain her telling that she'll get herself killed. But, then time goes normal as Isamu vanished and reappears in front of Raditz and gave him a powerful elbow attack in the stomach which made Raditz's energy blast dissapeared and conscious goes dark.

Isamu took a breather as now Raditz was now defeated, but not dead. Isamu looked at Rikku and Piccolo and used his famous 'Son Grin', "Hey! You two alright!"

"Y-Yeah..." Rikku said while there was small redness in her cheeks because of how innocent Isamu's smile was. Then, everyone saw the space pod floating. Isamu widened his eyes and thought that Raditz went inside the space pod, but Isamu saw Raditz in the ground still unconsicous.

The space pod flew, but it wasn't going to outer space, instead it was going straight to a mountain. Isamu flew full speed and grapped hold of the space pod. The space pod slowed down and stopped as it was very close to the mountain. Isamu sighed in relief and flew down to the ground and opened the space pod door to see a blue hair woman come out really fast and taking slow breathes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Isamu asked.

"Yes... Thank you ver-" Bulma was about to thank him, then she saw his tail and screamed. "AHHHHH! Please don't hurt me!"

Isamu was confused, then noticed that she saw her tail and thought of him as an evil Saiyan. "Ah, no it's alri-" Isamu tried to calm her down, but she fell down and was crawling back with fear. He looked hurt as Bulma only see her as nothing more than a evil Saiyan. Isamu just took a step back.

"Bulma!" Isamu heard that Rikku was calling out to Bulma and saw Bulma running up to her and was behind Rikku.

"Rikku! This guy's another Saiyan!" Bulma pointed to Isamu as Isamu just looked down to the ground.

Rikku noticed Isamu's hurt expression and said sternly, "Bulma! This guy helped us defeat the other Saiyan that's on the ground! He isn't an enemy!" She pointed to Raditz who was still unconscious. Bulma looked around and saw that Isamu was really hurt.

"Oh, sorry..." Bulma apologizes for running away.

"It's fine," Isamu said. Then everyone sees a plane coming their way and it land to the ground. As soon as the plane door opened a shadow came out of the plane and was coming straight at Isamu with a kick position. But Isamu side stepped as the attack was slow. Then as Isamu saw the attacker he froze with shock that the attacker was Chichi, the wife of Son Goku.

Chichi glared at the Saiyan. When she saw Rikku and Bulma, and the Saiyan that looked dead, she sighed in relief, but when Chichi saw a man with a tail, she thought that the Saiyan was gonna attack them. "You will not hurt them!" Chichi drew some sort of dagger and dashed forward to the Saiyan. But when she was about to kill the Saiyan...

"Chichi wait!" She was stopped as she was blocked by Rikku. "What are you doing, Rikku?!" Chichi shouting at Rikku, "That man is another Saiyan, so he's an enemy!"

"..." Isamu said nothing. He was hurt by those words coming right out of his wife's voice, but she doesn't recognize him because he's from universe. Also, the fact that Isamu was a Saiyan and Chichi thought of him as an enemy, thanks to Raditz.

"This man had saved my life!" Rikku retorted, "If it wasn't for him, then Piccolo and I would've been dead!" Chichi looked around and saw Rikku's eyes were serious.

"Hmph," Chichi just walked away, but not giving Isamu one final glare.

"Don't mind her," Rikku said to Isamu, "She's always like that." Isamu laughed nervously. 'Man Chichi was violent in my world, but this kind of world Chichi is even more violent.' Isamu thought. Then Isamu saw two people get out of the plane to see Krillin, Goku's best friend as a kid, and Master Roshi, Goku's master and a perverted old man. All of them, except Isamu, surrounded Goka to tell her that she was alright. She just laughed and tell them that she's fine.

Isamu smiled at the scene, but looked at the ground as none of them recognize him at all. He wanted to hugged all of them as he misses them so much.

Isamu shooked his head. 'No, this isn't my home, ' He thought, 'Right now, I need to train to prepare to fight Frieza.'

"So, to start this off..." Isamu looked behind to see Piccolo walking up to him and saw him narrowing his eyes, "Who are you?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Isamu and Piccolo.

Isamu scratched the back of his head and answered, "My name's Isamu and well I am also a Saiyan like her," Isamu pointed to Rikku, "and him," He also pointed to Raditz who was still unconscious.

Piccolo glared at the unconscious Raditz and asked another question, "What are you gonna do to him?"

"Well depends..." Isamu looked at Rikku, "Do you want him to live?" This was a test. To see if Rikku's want revenge or forgiveness. Everyone looked at Rikku and she thought of this.

Then as Rikku finally came up with a decision she answered, "Spare him." All of Rikku's friends were either shock or angry, Chichi.

Isamu raised one eyebrow, "Even though he tried to kill you?"

"Even though he tried to kill me, he's also my brother. If he's my brother then maybe I can convince him to help us fight the Saiyans." Rikku said with determination. Isamu smiled as this world will become different than his.

"Wait hold on!" Krillin exclaimed, "What do you mean 'the Saiyans?' Isn't he already defeated? He pointed to the still unconscious Raditz.

Piccolo explained that there will be two Saiyans, who are even stronger than Raditz, will arrive here in one year and that they need to train to prepare for the Saiyans attack.

"Will you help us?" Rikku looked at Isamu hopefully.

"Of course." Isamu nodded.

"Also one more thing," Piccolo glared at Isamu, "After this is all over I want you and that Saiyan to get off this planet and never come back."

"..." Isamu knew that this would eventually happened since Piccolo was a cautious and sharp fighter. But still, Earth was Isamu's home where he was raised. Leaving this planet was like piercing his heart. Before he could answer he was cut off by an angry woman.

"Hold on!" Rikku shouted angrily, "Isamu helped us fight Raditz and gonna help us fight the two other Saiyans. And now you want him to leave this planet after this is all over?!"

"We can't trust him. Even though he did help us defeat Raditz and will assist us fighting the Saiyan, he could stabbed us in the back when we are finished."

Rikku was enraged. "YOU-!" She was about to charge at Piccolo and beat the crap out of him, but...

"Alright." She was stopped as Isamu accepted the terms. "After this is all over, I'll leave this planet." Isamu walked to the unconscious Raditz.

"Wait!" Isamu stopped as Rikku called out to him. "Yes?" Isamu asked. "Are you really gonna leave this planet? Weren't you raised by it, like me?"

Isamu looked to the horizon of the Earth and answered, "I'm not gonna lie. Yes, I stayed in this planet when I was a kid and grew up here. I consider Earth as home."

"Then-!"

Isamu grinned as he happily said, "But there's someone protecting this planet with it's life." Isamu continued walking, "It's fine. As long as this planet still peaceful, it's fine to me." Rikku clenched her fist as she wanted to do something.

"Hold on a moment if you will," Everyone stopped to looked at the unknown voice. It was a green looking old man with pointy ears and had a staff in his hand. His name was Kami, The Guardian of the Earth.

"Why are you here, Kami?" Piccolo glared at his half good side.

Kami return his own glare, "Just wanted to see Rikku and the person who was able to take down the Saiyan with ease."

"You wanted to see me, Kami?" Rikku asked.

"Yes, but I need to speak to this man first," Kami answered as he walked up to Isamu. "Your name must be Isamu, correct?" Isamu nodded.

"As soon as they are defeated, I'll leave this planet."

"Actually, Isamu I have a proposal for you," Kami asked.

"A proposal?" Isamu raised one eyebrows. Everyone was confused about why Kami was proposing something for Isamu.

"I was hoping that you would help all of Rikku's friends train for the upcoming fight of the Saiyans." Kami said. Everyone was suprised for what Kami had said.

"Umm... Sure, I guess?" Isamu scratched his head as he answered. "But where?"

"You will see a large tower that will reach the sky. That's where you can find me." Kami said.

"But, hold on a moment," Isamu said as he looked at the unconscious Raditz, "I'm gonna try to persuade him to help us fight the Saiyans," Isamu looked at Rikku, "Do I have permission?"

Rikku nodded, "If he tries to do something, you can beat him to a pulp."

Isamu nodded, but before he flew away he wanted to say something to Bulma, "Umm, miss what's your name?" Isamu pointed to Bulma. He can't just say her name because she doesn't know him, so it would be suspicious if he already knows Bulma's name.

"It's Bulma, why?"

"Do you think you would be able to upgrade that space pod into like a gigantic ship and have a gravity control as well? And make it 200 times gravity that of Earth?" Isamu asked.

"Well, I can do that, so you want me to create it?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, please!" Isamu clapped his hands and bow.

"Okay, you don't need to bow though." Bulma accepted.

Isamu thanked her and carried Raditz and flew away. As Isamu was flying around he saw a wasteland with no animals or any living beings. He landed and saw a pool of water. Isamu splashed water on Raditz's face and he woke up.

"Wha-?!" Raditz looked around and saw that he was on a wasteland and see that Isamu was right in front of him. "You!" Raditz tried to stand up but finds no energy nor strength to do so.

"Just kill me," Raditz said as he accepts his fate, "I lost so I want to die as a true Saiyan Warrior."

Isamu frowned, "Would Rikku actually be happy for that?" Raditz stiffened as he heard his sister's name.

"Hmph. I don't care for her anymore. She's nothing more than a traitor."

"Then why'd you hesitated when you were stomped on Rikku?" Isamu asked which made Raditz stunned, "Even though I don't know anything about siblings, shouldn't the older brother protect his little sister instead killing her?"

"..." Raditz said nothing.

In his life as a child he was always called weak Raditz since his power level was so low. Raditz never felt so shame at all, but all of that washed away when he saw his baby sister, Kaka, born. He swore to protect his baby sister with his life, but the one he saw when he landed on Earth was nothing more than a ghost of the sister he failed to protect.

When he founded out that his baby sister was on Earth he informed his two Saiyan comrades to recruit her. They decided to let Raditz recruit her and he went to Earth immediately. But his heart breaks as his sister doesn't remember her mission and refused to do it and even remember him. Raditz started to blackmail Rikku as he kidnaps Bulma to kill one hundred humans and flew away to his space pod. However, Raditz was even more hurt as Rikku and he thinks of Piccolo as her friend decided to defeat him.

When they double teamed on Raditz, he defeated them with ease. Raditz decided to kill Rikku as she refused to join his family. But all of that changed as a man who had the same spiky hair as his father came in and saved Rikku. And here he was sitting on the ground looking at Isamu who was stronger than him and could kill you if he wanted.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Raditz asked.

"I want you to help me train Rikku's friends to fight against your two Saiyan friends. So we can defeat them," Isamu said.

Raditz looked at him with horror. "WHAT?! There's no way Kaka can defeat them not even you can as well, it's impossible!"

"That's why we need to train, so we can defeat them." Isamu retorted.

"You don't understand! Both of them are Saiyan Elites! They are ten times stronger than me and can destroy this planet in seconds! There's no chance of survival!"

Raditz angrily said.

"That's sounds like an excuse," Isamu said, "You're worried about your sister, aren't you?"

"..." Raditz was silent. But knew Isamu was right. "Yes... She's my sister and I wanted nothing more than for us to fight side by side one day. But that will never happen because I tried to kill her." He said with shame.

"Then help me train with your sister's friends and it could still happen," Isamu raised his hand, "You know, she doesn't hate you." When Isamu said that Raditz was taken back, " 'Even though he tried to kill me, he's still my brother.' That's what she said. She forgives you and hope that you would help them fight the Saiyans." Raditz looked down to the ground as he didn't want to show his tears.

Raditz had blackmailed Rikku, kidnapped her friend, and tried to kill her. She forgives him as it was nothing and offered him to help him train with her friends.

He will still unsure about this, but he will not mess up anymore. Raditz shake hands with Isamu's as he accepts with fierce determination.

Isamu smiled as this universe was different, but this time more allies. "Alright. Grab my shoulder!" Isamu said as he placed his two fingers in his forehead.

"Why?" Raditz asked in confusion.

"So we can go and train with Rikku's friends!" Isamu said. Raditz cautiously grabbed Isamu's shoulders as he didn't know what Isamu's doing. Then they vanished.

Later in outer space in an unknown planet...

"Tch. Looks like Raditz's gone." A man with bulky muscles and had a bald head with a blue scouter said.

"Hmph. Who cares he was a low level." Another man with a jet black widow peak and had a red scouter said. "He couldn't even get the job done, so we just gotta do it ourselves. Besides, I want to find out about this new Saiyan that was able to defeat Raditz with ease."

"Are you gonna try to recruit him, Vegeta?" The bald Saiyan asked as he said Vegeta's name.

"I will see if his power level is anything near ours, Nappa. If it happen to be high, then we will try to offer him. But if he were to refuse, then we'll just force him along with Kaka." Vegeta smirked and revealed Nappa's name.

They got to their space pods and set their coordinates to Earth. Vegeta evily smiled as he soon have enough power, he will overthrow his leader, Frieza the Emperor of the universe, for mocking his pride.

 **To be continued.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Isamu (Heavily Suppressed): 5**

 **Isamu (Suppressed Against Raditz): 3000**

 **Rikku: 416**

 **Piccolo: 408**

 **Krillen: 206**

 **Master Roshi: 130**

 **Chichi: 220**

 **Raditz: 1,500**

 **Kami: 220**

 **Nappa: 4,500**

 **Vegeta: 18,000**


	3. Saiyans Vs Z-Fighters

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

Almost one year had passed since Isamu was training with the Z-Fighters in Kami's Lookout. He felt that they're ready to fight against Nappa and Vegeta. He decided to take a little sparring against all of them before their fight against the Saiyans. But...

BOOOM!

As Isamu was about to spar with the Z-Fighters, around two minutes, a giant explosion occur and millions of little Ki's had vanished in an instant. The Saiyans had arrived from Earth and already started the destruction of the planet.

"What! This soon?!" Raditz exclaimed. The Saiyans had arrived faster than they had thought and now they had destroyed one of the cities.

"Darn it! They came way faster than we expected and they already started destroying one of the cities!" Tien said in anger.

"Isamu!" Kami called to Isamu as he needed to get Rikku out of Other World.

"Right!" Isamu used Instant Transmission to teleport to where King Kai's planet is.

Other World, King Kai's Planet

Rikku had just finished her training with King Kai and felt stronger than before. Before Rikku could leave King Kai warned her about the danger of the Kaioken.

"Son Rikku," King Kai said to Rikku, "You have come further with the Kaioken than even I have... But remember that at your present level of skill, you must beware of overusing it. The slightest error in your control, and you might destroy yourself... Increase it no higher than twice your normal power... Do you understand?

Any more than that, and the toll on your body may prove too great... It will not be able to contain your surging power, and your own Ki will explode..."

"Alright, I understand!" Rikku reassuring King Kai to not go over the double Kaioken. Then she felt a presence behind her and saw it was Isamu. "Hey Isamu!" She was going to say that, but didn't as she saw Isamu's serious face. "What's wrong?"

"The Saiyans are on Earth." Isamu answered which made Rikku full alert that the Saiyans came faster than they thought. "Let's go!" He held out his hand and placed his other two fingers to his forehead. Rikku grabbed hold of Isamu's hand and they teleported back to Kami's Lookout. When they were back the Z-Fighters were gone.

"The others have already arrived to where the Saiyans are." Kami informed Isamu and Rikku. Isamu sensed that the Saiyans were at the same location, back at Isamu's universe, and Raditz, Piccolo, and the others were there as well.

They both nodded and when Isamu was about to use Instant Transmission to where the Saiyans are he saw Yajirobe just eating snacks.

"Hey Yajirobe aren't you coming with us?" Isamu asked to Yajirobe. He also trained Yajirobe, but not that much as Yajirobe just lazed around.

"Nah! I don't need to go, you guys got all of this covered," Yajirobe replied as he continued eating his snacks.

"There's no time to waste!" Kami shouted. They both nodded and vanished.

In an unknown wasteland

The Z-Fighters were flying where the Saiyans are and they saw them landing where Piccolo is. They landed down to assist Piccolo in the battle.

Piccolo saw the others landing down and sensed that their power had grown significantly. But when he saw Raditz he frowned in suspicious.

"So you were still alive, Raditz?" Nappa smirked. "So you decided to help at these humans and your sister? What a low thing to do, low class trash. Oh well she'll be ours anyway."

Raditz glare at Nappa with fierce hatred. "I won't let you touch her!" He had enough of taking orders. All he wanted to do now was beat the living hell out of Nappa and Vegeta and make sure that they won't even lift a finger on Rikku.

"We'll see about that." Vegeta smirked as there will be nothing to stop him from getting Kaka.

"...!" Nappa then notice something about Piccolo, "Hey Vegeta, that green guy looks like a Namekian, does he?"

"You're right," Vegeta agreeing with Nappa, "It makes a little more sense now that Raditz had trouble."

"A Namekian?" Piccolo questioned.

"Wait so Piccolo is also an alien too?" Chichi said astonished as well as the others. (-_- wtf you guys are stupid)

"In addition to having an above average power level, Namekians are said to have some mysterious abilities, as well. I'm also told that some are capable of performing magician-like tricks. If I had to guess, I'd say you're the one who made the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta explaining Piccolo's history about his race.

"You know about the Dragon Balls?!" Krillin said in shock as Vegeta and Nappa already knew about the Dragon Balls.

"The Dragon Balls are the main reason, as well as Kaka, we're even here to begin with! You may be a Namekian, but you and your friends are like bugs to us!"

Nappa mocking Piccolo and the Z-Fighters.

"Heh... Thanks. Because of you I'm starting to finally understand my ancestry..." Piccolo showing gratitude to Vegeta and Nappa telling him about his race, "But you're wrong, I'm not the one who created the Dragon Balls. I'm more of a warrior than a simple magician."

Then Piccolo took his fighting stance, "As you will soon learn... Now let's find out who the bug is!"

...

Kami's Lookout

...

"Kami..." Mr. Popo said trembled.

"I... I never dreamed I could be an alien..." Kami said hesitantly as he heard from the Saiyans, thanks to his super Namekian hearing, "That explains why I always felt different from everyone else... It's true, I was the one who created the Dragon Balls long ago, but even though it was the first time I'd done such a thing, the whole situation felt oddly nostalgic... Perhaps one of my ancestors on my home world had done something similar before..."

Back to The Saiyans and The Z-Fighters

Nappa used his scouter to scan all of the Z-Fighter's power levels. And saw that there were all exact 1,200 power levels. The same power levels like Raditz.

"Huh. All of their power levels are all 1,200. Fools! D'you think you can challenge us with power levels like those?! Those are all the same power level as Raditz!" Nappa taunting the Z-Fighters for their power levels to be this low. They either underestimating them or they were weak.

Vegeta then took off his scouter. "Nappa, take off your scouter."

"What?"

"These slugs vary their powers to suit the battle. Those numbers are worthless. Raditz would never, in his life, not train to prepare us to come down to this pathetic planet." Vegeta said as he dropped his scouter to the ground.

"Yeah... That's right..." Nappa said as he took off his scouter and looked at Raditz, "Hehe. You depended on the scouter's numbers and wanted join them because of that didn't you, Raditz?"

Raditz just said nothing as he had nothing to say to Nappa. Neither of the Z-Fighters did. All they were doing is just waiting until Isamu gets Rikku and it's victory peace to the Earth.

Vegeta looked at Nappa. "Nappa. Plant the Saibamens."

Nappa nodded as there were six green seeds. He planted all six seeds and poured in a green liquid in each seed. Then the six seeds transformed into little green humanoid creatures. They were flying around and destroyed some of the rocks to show off their power. After they show off they went back to Nappa and Vegeta.

"W-What are those things?!" Krillin said as he was slightly disturbed of the creatures he is looking at.

"Hehe. What do you think, Raditz? These Saibamens are at the same power level as you." Nappa mocked Raditz. But little did they know that Raditz and the others were suppressing their true power from them.

"...!" Raditz and the others sense two familiar Ki's and it was humongous! And in an instant they saw Isamu and Rikku in front of them. Vegeta saw the girl with spiky hair and knew that it was Kaka. She was more beautiful then he had thought she would be. Then he noticed that she was holding hand with the person next to her. He glared at the man who touched his soon-to-be-mate.

But when he saw the man his eyes widen that the man look exactly like the low-class warrior he saw when Vegeta was young. He frowned at how similar they were.

 **(Author's Notes: I don't know if Vegeta ever met or saw Bardock in the past. If he didn't, then I'll make it, in this fanfiction, that Vegeta had heard of Bardock in his past.)**

"So these must be the Saiyans..." Rikku said as she let go of Isamu's hand as Isamu nodded.

"Kaka!" Raditz called out to his sister. She looked back at Raditz and smiled at him. But she notice that Raditz was wearing a brown gi shirt, with a black karate belt, brown pants, and dark shoes. He is completely different when Rikku looked at Raditz in the Saiyan armor.

"Kaka, the last female Saiyan." Vegeta said to Rikku as he examines her. She was wearing an orange shirt with a blue undershirt, a blue karate belt, orange pants, and blue shoes. Oh how Vegeta wanted to undress her and do lots of fun with her, but right now he needed to control himself and fight her with all her might since she will resist. But Vegeta will make her submit to him.

"I must say that you exceed of what kind of woman I was picturing and I am not disappointed at all." Vegeta said. Rikku just glared at him, which made Vegeta even wanted her more.

Vegeta smirked. 'I will make you mine, Kaka.' Vegeta thought in his mind. Rikku felt disturbed of how Vegeta looked at her pervertly while Raditz went in front of Rikku so that Vegeta doesn't look at her all the time.

Then Rikku and Raditz saw Isamu walking up to them and the Saibamens notice and charged at him. Thinking that he was about to attack Vegeta and Nappa.

"Isamu! Look out!" Rikku tried to warn Isamu. As the Saibamens were close to attack Isamu, but he vanished as if he was never there. Not even Rikku, Vegeta, and Nappa couldn't follow his speed.

"I'm giving you at least one chance." Vegeta and Nappa turned around to see Isamu behind them without even noticing him. "Leave this planet and never come back here ever again." Nappa ignored the warning and tried to punch Isamu, but he disappeared right in front of him and saw that Isamu was back at the Z-Fighters

' _So fast..._ ' Rikku thought. She trained with King Kai in a whole year, yet she couldn't see Isamu's speed.

Vegeta was baffled of how he couldn't followed the man's speed. He picked his scouter to scan Isamu's power level only to see that his power level was at 5. He growled in frustration at this. He knew that Isamu was suppressing his real strength. So he'll keep the scouter on for now until he sees Isamu's full power. He then noticed that the man had a tail! Which meant he was a Saiyan survivor and must've been the one that defeated Raditz and his voice was also familiar in his scouter.

"So you must be Isamu." Vegeta said, "Your voice sounded identical."

"Voice?" Isamu questioned as he looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta tapped his scouter. "Didn't Raditz tell you? This scouter is used for as transmitter."

"Okay... So what this about?" Isamu ask Vegeta of what he was going on about.

"I have an offer for you, Isamu."

Isamu frowned. "What kind of offer?"

"To join us."

Rikku tenses up. The Z-Fighters knew Isamu for about a year and knew Isamu would not accept his offer. While Piccolo glared at Isamu and was ready to grab his tail and take him down if he accepted the Saiyan's offer.

"Think about it. With your power we could rule the universe and do whatever we want. Vaporize planets, please ourselves with women, and destroy many people's lives. And restore our old race with-"

"I refuse." Isamu answered instantly as he would never join them to kill innocent people, not even in a million years. "I am nothing like you two, who just take away people's lives for fun."

Vegeta glared at Isamu as he was angry at Isamu of refusing his offer. "Do you know who I am? I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"And what about it?" Isamu retort. "I would never kill innocent people out of satisfaction not in my life. Nor will even enjoy taking someone's life! I will protect peace and what is precious to me and I will defeat anyone who tries to do any harm of it!" Isamu said with strong determination.

Rikku looked in awe of how Isamu's determination to protect the Earth was so strong, the Z-Fighters nodded as they knew Isamu would refuse, while Piccolo frowned that maybe Isamu wasn't actually not much of a bad person as he had thoughted. But Piccolo still was being cautious, however he was beginning to trust Isamu little by little.

"Why you little-" Nappa was about to destroy Isamu, but Vegeta stopped him.

"Nappa, stop." Vegeta said trying to get Nappa to calm down and not do something stupid.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Nappa said trying to persuade Vegeta to let him destroy Isamu. "I can take him! He's nothing to me!"

"Fool, we couldn't see him behind our back, earlier, because he was suppressing his true power," Vegeta then glared murderously at Nappa, "or is it that you are going to disobey my orders?"

Nappa just shut his mouth as he didn't want to face against Vegeta's wrath. "Sorry, Vegeta. Guess I got carried away."

Vegeta nodded. But that wasn't the reason why Vegeta stopped Nappa. It was because he will be the one who will destroy Isamu as he just lay a hand on Rikku which meant a death sentence to those who touch his soon-to-be mate.

"So what do we do?" Nappa asked Vegeta on how this battle should work. "Should we just attack all at once?"

"For now let's just play a game with them. There are eight of us and eight of them. We'll play a game where it's one on one. And if one of us wins then a new challenger will take on the other of our team." Vegeta explain how they are gonna do this battle. Nappa nodded, but wanted to fight them all. But he must obey Vegeta's orders or it will be the end of him.

"Well then how about we play a game, then?" Vegeta asked, " How about if each of you fights one at a time? For sports!"

"A GAME?!" Piccolo shouted in anger as that why would the Saiyans treat this battlefield like it was some sort of playground to them?! "ABSURD! Quit playing and get this over with!"

"Relax, Green face." Chichi said as Piccolo glared at her for calling him that.

"Alright then. I'll go first," Tien said as he ready up and walked forward. He sensed that the Saibamen was strong, but it was no where strong as Isamu was in the one year training.

"Ha! I'll bet the Saibamen will give him a good beating, right Vege-" Nappa laughed as he thought that Tien was weak and was going to make a big mistake in his life, so he thought, and when he looked at Vegeta he was looking at something. Nappa suspect it was Kaka, but when he looked at Vegeta's direction and saw that he was looking at Isamu. He saw that Isamu was staring him back calmly as both their eyes were locked on.

Nappa can feel the atmosphere around Isamu and Vegeta so he decided to not butt in.

As Vegeta was looking at Isamu he was imagining how great it would be to crush Isamu in front of the Z-Fighters and Kaka. Oh how Vegeta would love it to see Kaka's face filled with horror as he would rip off Isamu's head in front of them. He would enjoy every last second to humiliate Isamu and crush him under his feet. Not to mention he will do lots of fun with Kaka after the extermination of the planet.

As Isamu was looking calmly at Vegeta he sense that Vegeta's power was the same as he first fought him back in his own timeline, so it should be no problem for Isamu to defeat him. All Isamu needed to be careful is that Vegeta can create an artificial moon and can transform to a Great Ape. Isamu also can transform into a Great Ape, but he wasn't entirely sure if he can control it. He did master Super Saiyan transformation, but he never master Great Ape forms at all. But if Vegeta does transform into a Great Ape, then he would be forced to use _'that'_ to win.

Isamu and Vegeta were both glaring at each other for a few seconds they decided to watch Tien and one of the Saibamens fight.

The battle started when the Saibamen clashed with Tien and send barrages of attacks. But Tien was able to dodge the attacks with ease and deliver a strong blow on the Saibamen's chest and send it flying with a kick. The Saibamen recovered and Tien and the others saw that the Saibamen's head was split into two and spurted out green liquid. Tien and the Z-Fighters dodged the green liquid and saw that the ground melted.

"Woah! These things can spit acid?!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Looks like we gotta be careful." Piccolo said.

As the Saibamen landed to the ground and was ready to charge at Tien. Vegeta pointed at the Saibamen and send a ki blast, destroying the Saibamen.

"?!" The Z-Fighters were both surprised and shocked. While Isamu just narrowed his eyes. He knew that this was going to happen as when Vegeta first came here to Earth he showed no mercy to his closest comrades.

"Vegeta!" Nappa said as he was also surprised, "Why would you do that?! He was still fighting!"

"Because the idiotic pest didn't only manage to put up a good fight, it also tried to attack my mate. Whoever attacks her will know my wrath." Vegeta said as he looked at the Saibamens, who were stunned in fear, "You all understand, right?!" The Saibamen just nod as they didn't want to destroyed.

"What's the big idea?!" Rikku shouted in anger and clenched her right fist, "Wasn't the green thing your comrade?! Why did you kill him?!"

Vegeta just laughed and said, "I can't let one of those insect fools tried to harm my mate." Then Vegeta glared coldly at the Saibamens, who shivered in fear,

"You all understand, right?" The Saibamens nodded.

Rikku clenched her fist and wanted to charge at Vegeta for being so cruel, but she control herself for doing so.

"Alright!" Yamcha stepped up and punched his fist, "I'll go next!" Yamcha and the Saibamen were ready for battle and both charged. At the instant they charged both of them vanished, but not too the Z-Fighters nor the Saiyans eyes. The two fighters battling out were moving so fast that the human eye couldn't follow.

However instead of trading blows, Yamcha was pushing back the Saibamen with ease. He was punching and kicking with speed that the Saibamen couldn't follow and the Saibamen couldn't land any blows on Yamcha. Yamcha then send a powerful punch sending the Saibamen flying back and then raised his right hand up and gripped it with his left hand.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"...!" Vegeta saw his scouter showing that Yamcha's power level was rising and it was even higher that the Saibamen.

Yamcha's right hand started to glow and an small energy ball emerged. This was Yamcha's ultimate and strongest energy attack.

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha threw his energy ball at the Saibamen, who was sent flying, at insane speed and as the ball hit the Saibamen, Yamcha did many hand signals in his right two fingers making the Spirit Ball move at many different directions to hit the Saibamen.

"Haaa!" Yamcha brought his right fingers down and the Spirit Ball, sending the Saibamen down to the ground.

Booooom!

Smoke dust covered the area and as it soon cover up the Saibamen was laying down the ground, with its pieces scattered in the crater.

"Alright!" Yamcha shouted in success and went back to the group who congratulated him. While Piccolo was absolutely surprised how Yamcha and Tien were able to take care of the Saibamens with ease and also sensed that the others were incredibly strong as well.

While at the other side Nappa was clenching his fist and seething his teeth in anger that the Saibamens were absolutely useless and they haven't taken any lives from the Z-Fighters.

"Damn it! These useless Saibamens are getting trashed!" Nappa said angrily and looked at Vegeta, "Vegeta, let me do all the fighting! Sending these Saibamens would only be a waste of time!"

Vegeta put his hand on his chin and frowned at how much he underestimated the Z-Fighters. He notice how the scarred face men's power level had spiked to 6000! He knows that the bald man was also about the same amount of power level as the scarred man as well and also the others as well.

Vegeta had no doubt that Isamu was the one who had trained them which means Isamu was incredibly strong, but Vegeta thought he could still beat Isamu. But Vegeta must know how strong Isamu, so...

Boom!

Vegeta fired four energy blasts and it all hit the Saibamens, disintegrated them and shocking and surprising most of the Z-Fighters except for Isamu.

"...Alright, Nappa," Vegeta said to Nappa, "Fight them, but leave Kaka to me. You can take care of the rest." Nappa grinned as he want to fight. Nappa walked forward and the Z-Fighters took stance as they saw Nappa walking towards them.

"Alright you trash!" Nappa shouted, "We may have underestimate you, but don't even think you can beat me, a Saiyan Elite!" Nappa then took a stance and powered up.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Nappa roared and the ground started to shake. As Nappa was powering up to show off his power he saw that the Z-Fighters, except for Piccolo,

wasn't fazed by his power. He grinned as they thought they underestimated him, so he was gonna show them wrong.

"...I'll start with you!" Nappa radiated with lightning aura and dashed forward to Isamu in blinding speed.

"Isamu watch out!" Rikku warned Isamu and went forward to help him and Nappa threw his right fist to hit Isamu face.

Wham!

However, Isamu vanished from Nappa's sight and kicked him in the back of the head from behind.

"What?!" Vegeta was surprised that Isamu dodged Nappa's attack with ease and kick Nappa down to the ground. Even Rikku and Piccolo were shocked while the Z-Fighters just smiled as Isamu got this by the bag.

Nappa stood up and placed his hand on the back of his head to ease the pain. "Rnng...! When did you get behind me...?! I'll make you regret that?!"

"Hmph. No matter how strong you are, you aren't going to defeat me," Isamu said to Nappa.

"What?!" Nappa shouted and glared at Isamu, "What did you say?! Are you saying I am all talk?!"

"All I'm telling you is to give up, you can't beat me," Isamu replied.

Nappa gritted his teeth and then grinned. "Is that so..." Nappa then radiated lightning aura again and said, "GO TO HELL!"

Nappa charged at Isamu and send multiple punches at Isamu, but Isamu was dodging every attack with ease.

"Stop moving damn you!" Nappa send a strong punch at Isamu only to see Isamu gone from his sight. "What?! Where did he go?!"

"Over here!" Nappa heard and looked at his right to see Isamu staring at him.

"Woah...!" Rikku looked at shock at how fast Isamu was. She would have some trouble with Nappa if she would have fought her.

Piccolo was above all most shock. When he saw both Tien and Yamcha fought the Saibamens they have defeated with ease. Not to mention that Piccolo had sensed the Z-Fighter's power was incredibly higher than his! He had sensed that even one of them can face Nappa alone. But he wasn't sure about Vegeta because he can sense that Vegeta was high but is hiding more power. Piccolo then see Isamu facing against Nappa and also sense that Isamu is also hiding more power.

Vegeta frowned as Nappa was having massive trouble against Isamu. Just for a moment he saw that his scouter showed Isamu's power level was 4,500, exactly the same at Nappa. Vegeta knew for sure that Nappa was no match as Isamu was hiding more power.

 _ **'The way this is going, it looks like I am going to step in this fight...' But now's not the time. He needed to observe Isamu more to know his fighting style and how strong he is."**_

Isamu then dashed forward to Nappa and Nappa threw a punch at Isamu who was coming straight at him, only to see Isamu vanished once again. Nappa then felt something on his head and saw Isamu was standing at Nappa's head. That made Nappa really mad and Nappa clapped his hand above him to crush Isamu's leg, but Isamu vanished again and land in front of Nappa.

Bam!

Nappa was paralyzed as he felt an intense pain in his stomach and stumbled. Isamu send a powerful punch to Nappa stomach which made Nappa screamed in pain and went on his knees.

"...Damn... you...!" Nappa recovered and charged at Isamu again.

Bam!

Isamu kicked Nappa upwards to the sky and went after him to sledgehammer him down to a rock. Isamu land to the ground to see where Nappa was buried to rocks,

then the rock pebbles started moving and a really mad bald man emerged.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Nappa then picked up a rock and threw it at Isamu, but Isamu dodged it with ease.

"I keep telling you that you can't beat me. Just give it up," Isamu said suggesting Nappa to surrender.

"I AM AN ELITE SAIYAN WARRIOR! I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO A WEAK SAIYAN LIKE YOU!" Nappa shouted as he was going to charge at Isamu again but was stopped by Vegeta.

"NAPPA! HE IS TRYING TO GET UNDER YOUR SKIN! CALM DOWN AND USE YOUR HEAD AND YOU'LL REALIZE HE'S NOT AN UNBEATABLE OPPONENT!"

"...!" Nappa was brought back to his senses and calm down. "Y-You're right Vegeta, thanks. I wasn't thinking..." Nappa said as he wiped some sweat off his face.

Isamu just look at Nappa calmly and readied himself for Nappa's next move.

' _Simple-minded!_ ' Vegeta thought angrily and annoyed, ' _It looks like I really have to step in if this keeps up...!_ '

"It's true, you made all the blood rush to my head. But it won't work from now on, I'll show you what I can really do. So are you ready, Isamu?" Nappa said as he smirked.

"Sure!" Isamu said as he smirked as well, "I'm looking forward for this!"

"Heh! You sure like to talk tough, don't you?" Nappa said as he thought Isamu was bluffing and getting ahead of himself.

 _ **'He's not just talking tough...'**_ Vegeta thought, _**'He has the power to back it up...'**_

"Haaaaa!" Nappa radiated with lightning aura again and Isamu notice that Nappa brought up his two fingers and...

Boooom!

An explosion occurred, but Isamu was able to jump out of the explosion in time.

"I see you!" Nappa saw Isamu got out of there and dashed forward to Isamu. Nappa send a right hook at Isamu, but Isamu dodge and tried to kick Nappa at the face,

but Nappa also dodge and both of them were clashing each other with their fists. Then they took a step back as they finished clashing.

"Not bad!" Isamu said as they were pretty even, but Isamu was holding back to where he was when he first fought Nappa, "This is much better!"

"Heh! Still talking big, huh? I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up for good... This will finish you!" Nappa open his mouth widely while Isamu prepared himself for Nappa's energy blast.

"HAAAAA!" Nappa fired a yellow energy blast, from his mouth, and it was heading straight for Isamu.

"I don't even need to dodge this one," Isamu smirked as the blast was coming at him. "HAAAAAAAA!"

Booom!

Nappa's yellow blast hit Isamu and an explosion occurred and smokescreen surrounded where Isamu was hit. Rikku was in extreme worried of what happen to Isamu and Piccolo sweated a little if Isamu was killed or not while the others look calmly in the fight.

"WHAT?!" As the smoke cleared Nappa was shock that Isamu was unharmed. "No way! That was my most powerful attack and you just brushed it aside like it was nothing!"

"I am giving you one more chance to give up. I suggest that you take it right now," Isamu offering Nappa mercy one more time. Isamu wanted to see if Nappa can change, but proving to be difficult as Nappa is a really stubborn Saiyan.

Nappa gritted his teeth as Isamu was just mocking him every second. "DAMN IT! STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Nappa was about to charge at Isamu again, but was stopped by a very demanding and commanding voice.

"That's enough, Nappa! You're getting us nowhere! I'll finish him myself!"

"WHAT?!" Nappa angrily looked at Vegeta.

"Don't give me that look!" Vegeta glared at Nappa, "I said I'll deal with Isamu myself! You're getting this fight nowhere!"

"Oh man! Even the big guy is scared of him!" Krillin said and see how Nappa was shaking so much.

"Well Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans and is a Saiyan Elite," Raditz said.

"Damn you!" Nappa glared at Isamu, "Making me surrender you to Vegeta..." Then Nappa smirked, "Heh! Once he starts on you, you're going to be sorry. It's no coincidence that he's named after the Planet Vegeta itself," Nappa said as he started to descend to the ground, "Orders are orders. I'll let Vegeta take care of you. But I can't just run away!" Isamu knew Nappa will attack the others, but they can take Nappa on as Isamu have been training them for almost a year.

"Yaaaah!" Nappa was charging down to where all the Z-Fighters and open his mouth to fire his strongest attack, then...

Bam!

Raditz punches Nappa in the abdomen and Nappa coughed up blood and Raditz threw him to where Vegeta who was surprised.

'What the?! Raditz just punch Nappa in the stomach and Nappa was already down?!' Vegeta checked his scouter to see Raditz's power level and it showed...

"Power level 10,000?!" Vegeta was shocked that Raditz's power had risen so much in one year! He looked at Nappa who was unconscious from Raditz's punch. Vegeta then looked at Isamu. If Isamu was able to get Raditz this strong, then Isamu must be at least in the same level as him. Vegeta then look at Nappa who was unconscious.

Vegeta smiled evilly and Isamu frowned as he knew what was going to happen. Vegeta threw Nappa up in the air, surprising the Z-Fighters.

"I have no use for a Saiyan who is unconscious!" Vegeta said as blue aura surrounded him as he was powering up. "NOW DIE!" Vegeta fired a blue energy blast at Nappa.

The blast was getting closer to Nappa, Then… **BOOM!**. Isamu and Vegeta heard a very angry feminine voice.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Isamu and Vegeta turned to see Rikku who shouted and glared at Vegeta, "He was already down and you killed him! Isn't he your friend?!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Vegeta just laughed at how Rikku thinks that Nappa was his comrade which made her angrier, "Please! He is nothing more than a soldier who obeys me! If Nappa wasn't able to beat your little Saiyan scum friend there," Vegeta pointed to Isamu, "Then he is nothing more than a useless thing! All I need is you, Kaka! You are all I need to restore the Saiyan race and you have no choice to obey me!"

Rikku gritted her teeth at how Vegeta was treating his own comrades like they are toys! Comrades are friend who got their back for you and will do anything to help you and you will do the same thing for them, that's how Rikku was always taught.

 **Stomp!**

Rikku and the others then notice Isamu stomp the ground, creating a fast and little earthquake, to get Vegeta's attention.

"Let's fight somewhere else, Vegeta," Isamu offering Vegeta a change of location.

"Hmph. Fine by me," Vegeta accepted Isamu's offer and couldn't wait to kill him.

Both of them fly away and leaving the Z-Fighters to choose if they want to follow them or not.

"Should we follow?" Chiaotzu ask the Z-Fighters.

"I'm pretty sure Isamu-" Tien said but was cut off when Rikku flew off aftering Isamu and Vegeta. "...got this. But why not follow them?"

"But what about him?" Yamcha ask the others about the unconscious Nappa.

"Leave him." Raditz said.

So the Z-Fighters followed where Isamu and Vegeta was going to fight and will not interfere with their fight.

"Y'know I never even got a chance to fight!" Chichi sulking of how she had done nothing but be a spectator.

"Same here..." Chiaotzu said.

"Same," Krillin agreeing, "but I'm completely fine with that."

"Guys right now, we need to focus on how the fight between Isamu and Vegeta will be decided..." Raditz said to tie up loose ends.

As the Z-Fighter were following Isamu and Vegeta to watch the final showdown. Piccolo was just utterly surprised at how strong everyone become in just one year.

Isamu was flying, with Vegeta behind and following him, to where they first fought. In the rocky wasteland. As they arrived Vegeta saw Isamu landing in one of the rocks, so he landed in a rock that was higher than Isamu.

"So this is the place you've chosen to be your grave... Heh Heh Heh... This will be a perfect place to have Kaka submit to me after I'm done with you, that traitor, Raditz, and those puny Earthlings!" Vegeta said as he laughed at how this was going to be fun.

Isamu glared at how disgusting Vegeta was when Rikku is brought up. "You know you should stop treating Rikku like she is an object! She's not some tool you can play with!"

"Hmph! Fool!" Vegeta smirked, "I am Vegeta, The Prince Of All Saiyans! I will obtain Kaka whether you like it or not! You cannot stop me!"

Isamu just sigh of how stubborn Vegeta and find no use of talking Vegeta. Then Isamu saw Rikku and thought that she was going to attack Vegeta, but she didn't.

Then Isamu saw the rest arrived.

"Ah! Kaka!" Vegeta said as he look at Rikku, "How pleasing it is that you came here to see me kill this pathetic Saiyan and take you as my mate and bride."

Rikku just glared at Vegeta, who was smirking by the second, and hoped that Isamu would not get killed and would kick Vegeta's butt!

Vegeta just smirk. Vegeta will just have to demonstrate that Rikku doesn't have a choice. He then looked at Isamu who was standing very calm.

"Well Isamu I hope you are ready!" Vegeta took a stance Isamu was familiar with, it was the same stance that Vegeta, in Goku's Timeline, took when Isamu first fought him, "Because this will be the last fight you will ever have! I can't wait to see the look on Kaka's face when you will perish in my feet!"

"I'm not so sure," Isamu then took the same stance he took when he first fought Vegeta and was ready to fight the battle of the century once more, "but come at me!" **(Author's Notes: Not sure if Goku's stance was the Turtle Hermit Style, so if it was, then I apologize.)**

As both Isamu and Vegeta took battle stance the Z-Fighters watched as both Saiyan Warriors were staring each other down waiting for the right time to attack.

 **Crack!**

Then a rock started to collapse, for no apparent reason, and made a loud stomp!

 **Stomp!**

Isamu widen his eyes and Vegeta readied himself as he saw Isamu charging at him. Isamu was threw a right hook at Vegeta's face, but Vegeta dodge and tried to kick Isamu's chin, but Isamu dodge to the side and fired a Ki blast which Vegeta also dodged. Then they both vanished and were going faster than the speed of sound.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

As both Isamu and Vegeta were going faster they created multiple shockwaves on the way as they were battling while moving. Vegeta threw a left kick at Isamu, but Isamu guarded with his left arm and counter attack with an upper kick, but Vegeta caught it. Then they started to throw punches, kicks, guarding, and counter-

attacking.

 **Boom!**

Both Isamu and Vegeta threw a powerful right punch creating a final shockwave.

 **Tap! Tap!**

As both Isamu and Vegeta finished both of their clash they landed on equal grounds on a rock mountain. Isamu was smiling as he was fighting Vegeta.

'Man. It is fun fighting with Vegeta again. It feels like the old days,' Isamu thought as he remember all those times when he fought Vegeta. They were always on equal grounds. But right now, Isamu has no time to think about the good life he had. He needed to focus on fighting Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned when he saw Isamu smiling. 'He's smiling... Has he just lost his mind? ...Or maybe that he's hiding some of his strength and must be concealing it!' Vegeta thought as when he saw Isamu was toying around with Nappa. And he couldn't get a read on his power level as it showed Isamu's power level was still at 5.

While Isamu and Vegeta were having a staring contest. Rikku was completely surprised at how everyone became so much strong in the past year while Piccolo was baffled.

'What kind of training did Isamu do to these guys?!" Piccolo thought as he can feel their powers incredibly high and was guessing they still have more power hidden!

"Is that all you got, Isamu!" Vegeta said as he smirked. Then he clenched both his hands, "I know that you are still hiding some of your powers! So I'm going to force it out of you!" Vegeta was surrounded by a yellow aura and created an earthquake. The rocks started to levitate and the clouds were turning into thunder clouds.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Vegeta was powering up to his maximum to finish Isamu once and for all and, if possibly, force Isamu to go full power to make the fight interesting.

"..." Isamu just stood there and waited for Vegeta. He can sense that Vegeta's power was rising when he first fought him.

"No way!" Rikku said as she can sense that Vegeta's power was increasing and it already surpasses hers, but she had a secret technique if Isamu is defeated, but Rikku shook her head as she believes in Isamu that he can win!

"T-The whole planet is shaking!" Piccolo said as he shook in fear. While the rest were completely calm as it was no threat to Isamu.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta then roared at the skies and created a blinding light and a strong wind. Everyone, except Isamu, had to shield cover eyes as they didn't want to get dust in their eyes or get fly away. As the light died out the Z-Fighters open their eyes and saw that the clouds disappeared and that Vegeta was gone when he was powering up!

"Where did he go?!" Rikku asked as she tried to search for Vegeta, then she saw that he was behind Isamu, which Isamu already located him.

"Hmph. It's over, Isamu..." Vegeta stated his victory as he charged faster than before and head butted Isamu which it made contact and Isamu flew away. Vegeta then charged after Isamu and sledgehammered him into the grounds.

"ISAMU!" Rikku shouted.

 **Rumble Rumble Rumble! Boom!**

Isamu blasted out of the rubble he was in and saw Vegeta fired a fireball attack. Isamu flew upwards to dodge the fireball then Vegeta came up behind Isamu and sledgehammered Isamu, again, and Isamu was going to the ground at great speed, but Isamu was able to recover and safely landed to the ground.

"Haaa!" Then Vegeta was charging up his ki and fired multiple ki blasts at Isamu. Isamu saw that the Ki blast was coming straight at him, so he decided to guard.

"Dah! Dah! Dah! Dah! Dah!" Vegeta kept firing and firing Ki blasts at Isamu until the whole place where Isamu stands were all covered in smokes.

"...!" Rikku couldn't stand at Isamu getting thrashed at by Vegeta! "I have to save him!" Rikku was ready to charge at Vegeta to save Isamu until the others were blocking her way.

"Why are you guys getting in my way?!

"This is Isamu's fight. Don't interfere, Rikku," Chichi said.

"But he's-!" Rikku said but was cut off by Tien.

"He's fine. Look closely after that Saiyan is finish his firing."

Vegeta then stopped firing as he needed to save his strength in case if the others will attack him. He smirked as he thought that Isamu was already killed from one of ki blast, but his thoughts went down the drain as he saw Isamu was still standing, looking calm, and had no blood anywhere except the dirt from his clothes.

 **Crack! Crack!** Isamu started to crack his neck as he needed to stretch out his neck. "Phew! Not bad!"

"..." Vegeta then used his scouter and checked Isamu's power level. It was at 18,000 Just like his. Vegeta gritted his teeth as Isamu was still holding back because he would know that if Isamu's maximum power was 18,000, then he would've have lots of damage in his body. And not only that Isamu looked like he wasn't paying any attention to Vegeta, like he wasn't bothered by him.

"You are mocking me aren't you, Isamu?!" Vegeta said angrily.

"..." Isamu said nothing but searched around the rocky wasteland. It wasn't as if Isamu was mocking Vegeta, and no way he would do that, but it was because Isamu was looking for something. Yes, it was something Isamu never forgotten when one hundred years passed that there was something that had his cells taken.

"! Found it!" Isamu finally saw a small robot that resembled a beetle, analyzing Isamu's movements. "Haaa!" Isamu fired a ki blast at the robot and completely destroyed it. And that made the others surprised and confused.

"W-what was that for, Isamu?" Krillin said surprised, "A bug?!"

"That wasn't a bug," Isamu explained, "it was some sort of robot analyzing my every move I make. I couldn't afford to let that robot analyzed all of my moves."

He then looked at Vegeta, "Sorry about that. I wasn't mocking you at all, Vegeta. So now..." Isamu then to power up and Vegeta saw, in his scouters, Isamu's power level was rising!

"It's time to kick it up a notch!" Isamu said as he finished powering up and charged at Vegeta and kicked him in the chest, sending him to a rock.

"Haaa!" Vegeta powered up, destroying everything around him, and charged at Isamu and throwing punches and kicks, but this time Isamu was blocking and dodging every single one of them.

"Ha!" Isamu punch Vegeta in the right cheek which made Vegeta growl and tried to counter with a punch, but Isamu evade it to the right and kicked him in the side.

Then Isamu send a powerful punch at Vegeta and send him to the ground, hard enough to create a crater.

Boom!

Vegeta then got out of the crater and took a few step back to land a high rocky tower. Isamu landed a rocky tower that was closer but lower than Vegeta and saw that Vegeta was shocked as he saw Isamu's power level was at 25,000 and it was still rising!

'How is this possible?!' Vegeta thought angrily, 'I am a Saiyan Elite! This Saiyan trash should be nothing but a pebble in my path for having Kaka to be my mate!' Vegeta felt something wet in his mouth and wiped it and saw it was blood.

'Blood?!' Vegeta thought and Isamu saw he was shaking with anger. Isamu then knew what was coming next. 'I've been draw blood from a trash?!'

"You... YOU WILL PAY!" Vegeta roared in anger which frighten Rikku and Piccolo while the others didn't flinch. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS PLANET ANYMORE NOR KAKA NOR THE DRAGON BALLS! I'LL JUST GO TO THE NAMEKIAN'S HOME PLANET AND BLOW THIS PLANET UP WITH YOU ALONG WITH IT!" Vegeta then went to the sky and glow purple.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!" Vegeta said as he took a stance, "EVEN IF YOU DO THE WHOLE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED!" Vegeta then powered up to fire his ultimate technique.

"GALICK!" Vegeta then chanted his first word of attack.

"Oh no!" Rikku said in horror. Then she saw Isamu cup his hand which she recognized in an instant. "Isamu is preparing a Kamehameha?!"

"I think he was able to copied it when I first did it to him, I think," Krillin said as he remembered when he was training with Isamu and fired a Kamehameha wave,

but Isamu guarded and was completely fine.

"Ka!" Isamu's hand started to glow blue, "Me!" Isamu then had a white aura around him, "Ha!" The rocks started to levitate, "Me!" The blow energy orb then gotten bigger.

"GUN!" Vegeta then fired his Galick Gun which glowed purple and was coming straight to Isamu at high speed.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Isamu then fired his Kamehameha at Vegeta's Galick Gun and both of the energy beams collided. Sending a powerful wind and force blowing everything away.

"I-Impossible!" Vegeta said shockingly, "His blast is exactly like my Galick Gun!" Vegeta then send more power to his Galick Gun trying to overpower Isamu's Kamehameha, but it was not budging.

If Isamu was at his prime then it could've been a problem, but as he is right now it was no problem.

"Haaaa!" Isamu powered up his Kamehameha wave and Vegeta saw in his scouter that Isamu's power level was at 40,000! Before he realized it, Vegeta's Galick Gun was overpowered by Isamu's Kamehameha and was engulfed.

"AHHHHHH...!" Vegeta screamed and his body was going up as the Kamehameha wave was shooting up.

"Phew..." Isamu wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked at the sky where Vegeta was being send off by his Kamehameha.

"Isamu you hold back too much..." Tien said.

"Huh?" Krillin said in confusion, "You mean he didn't that finished him off?"

"No," Rikku said as she can still sense Vegeta's energy, "it didn't."

In the sky...

"...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta was still going up as Isamu's Kamehameha was pushing him upwards. Vegeta then managed to get out of it in time to not get into space.

Vegeta growled in anger as Isamu had exceeded him in strength, speed, and power! And what's worse was Isamu was still holding back as the scouter, before it was destroyed when Isamu's Kamehameha and his power level broke it, showed Isamu's power level was at 40,000, almost the same level as the Ginyu Force!

"DARN YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Vegeta shouted, "I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS! THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Vegeta panted as he shouted too much and then he said, "...I hate to resort this and maybe a huge risk. But I'll transform into a Great Ape and tear him apart! I know Nappa and Raditz can't control his Great Ape form, Kaka had her tail cut off, and there goes Isamu... If he can control his form, then it's all over for me..."

Vegeta took some time to think about this. "I'm dead either way. I have to risk it." Vegeta then flew around to search for the moon. But as he searched around he couldn't find it.

"That's strange. The moon should be visible by now," Vegeta frowned. He then flew around the area, he didn't want to go far away to get Isamu or his friends to be suspicious.

One hour later...

"It's gone!" Vegeta said in shock, "The moon is gone! How can that-! I see... Isamu that bastard! He destroyed the moon before we even fought!" Then he snickered,

"Well... Then he got another thing coming to him!"

Rocky Wasteland

Isamu and the others were waiting for a hour and Vegeta still didn't come back to the ground.

"...I think you finished him off, Isamu," Krillin said as he didn't see Vegeta for sixty full minutes.

"No, he's still alive," Isamu said as he was completely sure, "I hold too much energy back on that Kamehameha, so there was a huge chance that Vegeta got out of it."

"So why hasn't he come down yet?" Chichi angrily said, "This heat is ruining my skin!" Everyone comically fall down to the ground as Chichi said.

"Of all things," Yamcha said, "You would say that, Chichi?"

"Hmph!" Chichi angrily turned to her left, "Men like you would never understand a woman's beauty!"

"Even though you are a extremely dangerous demon..." Krillin whispered which made Rikku giggled a little.

 **BONK!**

But Chichi heard what Krillin said and smashed her fist into Krillin's bald head and knocked him to the ground.

"Jokes all aside..." Piccolo angrily said as the others were taking it all so easy, he completely wanted to ignore how everyone got stronger and just focus on what's happening right now, "Why hasn't he coming down?"

"He's searching for the moon," Isamu explained the others which made Raditz shocked.

"He's trying to transform into a Great Ape!" Raditz said in fear, "Isamu, we gotta go after him and finish him off now! If he transform-!"

"If you didn't remember," Piccolo said to Raditz, "I destroyed the moon last year."

"No, you don't get it! He-" Raditz was once again cut off as everyone saw Vegeta landing on the ground, with confidence in his face.

"Isamu..." Vegeta said to Isamu, "Very clever of you destroying the moon! You thought you can win without me transforming, didn't you?"

"To be honest, it was actually Piccolo that did it," Isamu said.

"It doesn't matter. But do you even know why it is that we transform at the sight of a full moon?" Vegeta ask to Isamu.

Isamu try to remember, but it was one hundred years ago so he answered, "...Not a clue."

"Transform?" Rikku said in confusion while the others were paralyzed in fear as they all knew Rikku's transformation in the old days.

"The moon appears lit only because it reflects the light of the sun. It's only when sunlight is bounced back from the moon that it contains what we call blutz waves. And when the moon is full these blutz waves exceed seventeen million zenos!" Vegeta said explaining how Saiyans transform to Great Apes,

"Once seventeen million zenos of blutz waves are absorbed through our eyes, our tail reacts to it, and the transformation begins! There are many moons throughout the galaxy, but no matter their size, blutz waves will not exceed seventeen million zenos unless they're reflected off the round, unobscured surface. However..."

Vegeta then created a mysterious round white ball, "Fortunately there are a few Saiyans like myself capable of producing an artificial moon that can output the required seventeen zenos! Observe my energy ball mixes with the oxygen in this atmosphere!"

Vegeta then stumbled a little bit as creating the white energy ball cause a huge massive drain of his energy, "Sorry for keeping for you waiting Isamu... I know I am taking a risk here as you could transform, but I'm dead either way!"

"No!" Raditz said as he was charging at Vegeta to prevent the transformation. Even while training Isamu with one year he still can't control his transformation.

"Too late!" Vegeta then threw the energy ball to the sky, "Burst open and intermix!"

Flash!

"Gah!" Kaka and the others, including Isamu this time, had to shield their eyes as the blinding light covered their area. As the light died out Kaka and the others, except Raditz and Isamu as they can't take risk looking at the artificial moon Vegeta created, saw a white ball that look like a artificial moon.

"W-what did he do?" Chiaotzu said as he was confused and a little scared.

"He created an artificial moon that has seventeen million zenos!" Raditz said, "If we look at it we will transform as well!" Raditz didn't want to risk it so he covered his eyes to not look at the moon. Isamu did the same as he didn't take the risk of transforming.

"Hahaha!" Isamu and the others heard Vegeta laughing, "So even you can't control your transformation, Isamu! Victory is mine now!"

"?!" The Z-Fighters saw as Vegeta's eyes turned full red and his face was changing into a monkey face and grew fifty feet tall. His Saiyan armor expanded with him as well. Not only did Vegeta's size expanded, but his power was increasing rapidly!

"GUOOOHHH!" Vegeta growled as he was transforming. As he finished his transformation he said, "Heh Heh... Well, what do you think, Isamu? Impressive isn't it!"

Thud!

Isamu and the others behind them and saw Rikku fell to her knees. "A Great Ape... A Great Ape monster..."

"Correct Kaka!" Vegeta said, "And I'll let you in on a little something... The power of a Saiyan in their Great Ape Form is ten times greater than before!"

Rikku remember the time when her Grandpa Gohan told her that there was a Great Ape monster appears every time there was a full moon. She was told not to go outside then and that she'll be safe if she was asleep. When Rikku arrived at Kami's Lookout, Kami wanted to get rid of her tail as he thought it was a nuisance.

"All this time... It was me that kill that killed Grandpa and smashed up the World Tournament all those years ago... It was all me...!" Rikku said with regret.

"Rikku..." Chichi and the others were going to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but Rikku hold her hand up and shook her head. "I'm fine! Let's focus everyone!" The Z-Fighter nodded and focus on the Great Ape Vegeta!

"Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed as they were still going to fight him, "Do all of you really think you can hurt me-!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Isamu then powered up to his maximum as well as the other Z-Fighters. Rikku and Piccolo can sense that their power levels were higher than theirs. Especially Raditz and Isamu. Raditz's energy was higher than Isamu when Rikku and Piccolo first met while Isamu's energy was higher than even before as it was close to Vegeta's!

"Let's go!" Isamu shouted.

"RIGHT!" Isamu and the Z-Fighters charged at Great Ape Vegeta to end this right now. Vegeta threw a fast punch at the Z-Fighters but they scatter to different directions. Vegeta saw Isamu ascended up, so he decided Isamu to be his first victim. Vegeta jumped up and swung his giant hand down to bring Isamu down to the ground, but Isamu manage to dodge Vegeta's attack.

Blast!

"GAAAHH!" Vegeta screamed in pain as he felt pain in his back. He looked behind him to see Yamcha, Chichi, and Chiaotzu fired a energy blast to Vegeta's face.

Boom!

Vegeta stumbled back a little from that energy blast and shook his head to get back to his senses.

"BEGONE!" Vegeta then fired a pink energy blast from his mouth at Yamcha, Chichi, and Chiaotzu. They had no time to dodge as the energy blast was going too fast,

so they guarded. But that was all in vain as they screamed in pain and crashed in some rocks.

"Yamcha! Chichi! Chiaotzu!" Krillin yelled. He tried sensing their energy and felt that they're still alive.

"Hahaha!" Vegeta laughed, "That's what you deserve who dare to hurt the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta then saw Raditz and saw him form two energy in his hands.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Raditz fired his energy attack at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodge it and dashed forward at Raditz with ridiculous speed and kicked Raditz, sending him meters away and crashed into rocks.

"Darn it!" Tien said angrily as the remaining Z-Fighters gather together, "None of our attacks are working on him!"

"And Yamcha, Chichi, Chiaotzu, and Raditz are knocked out," Krillin said.

"I have an idea," Rikku said which got the Z-Fighters attention.

"Really Rikku?" Yamcha said to be sure that Rikku's plan will work.

"I learn a technique when I was training with King Kai. If I just need a ten seconds to do it!" Rikku said.

"Ten seconds?" Krillin said as he slumped, "Ten seconds is like an eternity!"

"And there's no way we can cut off his tail with that Saiyan's speed!" Tien said as he remembered Vegeta was at Raditz's distance in an instant and send him flying with a kick.

"Ten seconds is all you need, Rikku?" Isamu asked.

"Yes," Rikku answer to Isamu, "If you can hold him off, then it should be ready."

"Then I'll buy you time, then. Krillin and Tien you protect Rikku!" Isamu said as he flew at full speed toward Great Ape Vegeta which Vegeta then noticed him and the others. Rikku then reached her hand in the skies to create the technique King Kai taught her. The Spirit Bomb.

"There you are, Isamu!" Vegeta threw a fast punch at Isamu to send him flying, but as he was close to hit Isamu he saw Isamu putting his two fingers in his forehead and vanished. "What?!" Vegeta looked around to find where Isamu was but couldn't find him. "Where did he-!"

Bam!

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Vegeta felt a sharp pain in his neck and looked behind to see Isamu kicked him. "Curse you!" Vegeta raised his right hand over him to crush Isamu,

but Isamu once again vanished and appear to punch Vegeta in the chin.

' _Good thing I still have Instant Transmission_ ,' Isamu thought as he was constantly using the Instant Transmission to dodge Vegeta's vicious attacks.

"Rikku! Are you almost done, yet?!" Krillin said as he keep seeing Rikku raising her hand in the sky and close her eyes as she was concentrating.

"I don't know if Isamu can keep up with that Saiyan's insane speed..." Tien said as he keep seeing Isamu dodging every single attack Vegeta throwing at him.

' _To the land, the seas, and all living things... Please share with me just a bit of your life energy!'_ Rikku thought as she was concentrating the Spirit Bomb. She felt the whole planet's energy transferring into her.

Bam!

"GAAAAAHHH! DAMN YOU ISAMU! STOP DODGING!" Vegeta was throwing his fist faster than before and Isamu was barely able to use his Instant Transmission in time.

' _Sheesh! Vegeta's big but he's still fast!_ ' Isamu thought. Isamu was about to use Instant Transmission again, but felt his tail being grabbed!

"GOT YOU!" Vegeta was able to time when Isamu was about to disappear as he saw him constantly keep disappearing.

"Oh no!" Krillin saw in horror as Isamu was captured by Vegeta.

"Come on, Rikku! Hurry!" Tien shouted.

' _Just... Just a little bit more, and the Spirit Bomb will be ready! Please hold on, Isamu!_ " Rikku thought as she wanted to help him.

"NOW DIE, ISAMU!" Vegeta threw with all of his strength in his right fist to kill Isamu.

' _Crap!_ ' Isamu thought as Vegeta's fist was getting closer to him, so he did only one thing.

Rip!

"GRRRRR!" Isamu grunted in pain as he cut off his tail with a ki blast and used Instant Transmission to get behind Vegeta. "Darn it!" Vegeta was getting frustrated by the second as he almost had Isamu in his hand, ready to kill him, only to slip away from his grasp. Vegeta looked around to find Isamu again and this time wait for the right time to grab him.

'I can't keep using Instant Transmission anymore. Vegeta probably already timed my attacks,' Isamu thought. He then looked at Rikku who was gathering energy from the Earth to create the Spirit Bomb. He saw that the Spirit Bomb was almost ready, so he decided to keep attacking.

"Haaaa!" Isamu then burst his aura and charged at Great Ape Vegeta.

"!" Vegeta then notice Isamu and was ready for Isamu to use his vanish attacks. But then a glowing light appeared on his right and saw Rikku had something in her hand. Vegeta was thinking of what was Rikku doing, then he started to piece it together.

'! Isamu was distracting me!' Vegeta didn't know what Rikku had in her hand, but he didn't take no chances. Vegeta decided to take on Isamu later and go after Rikku!

Isamu saw that Vegeta was going after Rikku, Krillin, and Tien. 'No! He's going after Rikku and the others!' Isamu flew at full speed to prevent Vegeta from interrupting the Spirit Bomb.

"Alright, it's ready!" Rikku said as she gather energy from the Earth and was ready to fire the Spirit Bomb.

"Then hurry up, Rikku!" Krillin said scarily, "He's coming this way!" Rikku started to form the Spirit Bomb in her hand and was about to throw it at Great Ape Vegeta, but...

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Great Ape Vegeta shouted as he opens his mouth.

Blast!

"!" Rikku, Krillin, and Tien saw Vegeta's energy blast coming at them a second.

Boom!

"AHHHHHH!" Rikku wasn't able to throw the Spirit Bomb in time and crash in some rocks, along with Krillin and Tien.

"No!" Isamu wasn't able to get to them in time and then notice Great Ape Vegeta right behind him.

"You're mine now!" Great Ape Vegeta threw a quick fast right hook on Isamu that hit him dead-on!

"Gaaaahhh!" Isamu screamed in pain and flew miles away.

"I'm not done yet!" Vegeta run after him, "You are going to experience true pain for touching my soon-to-be mate!" Vegeta caught up with Isamu and grabbed him.

As Vegeta grabbed Isamu he made him crash into multiple rocks.

 **Crash! Crash! Crash! Crash!**

As Vegeta made Isamu crash into rocks for the fourth time, he threw Isamu in the air and power punch him. Isamu was send a few miles away and landed into some rocks and when he crashed countless rubbles covered.

"Hahahahahaha!" Great Ape Vegeta laughed evilly as he thought he had won the battle, "I told you, Isamu, that this was my victory! I am the Prince of Saiyans and you are nothing but trash! Kaka belongs to me and only me!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Vegeta heard a blast coming straight at his tail and jumped up to avoid the spiral beam. He looked at the direction where the blast was and saw Piccolo breathing heavily.

"No..." Piccolo fell down to his knees as he was waiting for an opening to cut off Vegeta's tail and he failed.

"Hmph. I completely forgotten about you Namekian..." Vegeta said. He thought that the Namekian could give him the Dragon Ball, but didn't need him. "BEGONE!"

Blast!

Vegeta fired his energy blast with his mouth and completely destroyed Piccolo.

 **Kami's Lookout**

"Kami!" Mr. Popo exclaimed as Kami was disappearing and was breathing heavily.

"I-It seems... that Piccolo had died," Kami said sorrowly, "I'm sorry... Mr. Popo... I... I leave the rest up to you..." As Kami said that, he completely vanished.

"KAMI!" Mr. Popo said as he fell to his knees crying for his fallen friend.

 **Back at the Wasteland**

Great Ape Vegeta was standing, victoriously, as Isamu and the others were all buried in rock rubbles.

"Hahahahahaha!" Vegeta laugh as he thought victory was his, "This is what happened when you mess with the Prince of all Saiyans! Now all that's left is this planet's destruction!"

Boom!

Then Vegeta saw a white aura that pierced the sky and saw a figure. He saw Isamu, surrounded in a white aura, and also see that his shirt was half torn in the right so only the left shirt remained, and was bleeding a little bit.

"Hehehe... So you are still alive, Isamu..." Great Ape Vegeta chuckled, "Hmph. It won't matter. I can see you are already at your limit. It's over for you!"

Vegeta then opened his mouth to fire his energy blast at full power to finish off Isamu.

' _Darn it!_ ' Isamu thought as he took too much damaged, ' _I thought things would be a little different this time, but I was wrong... I guess the only way to beat him is to use 'that'!_ ' Isamu then charged his ki at maximum and gripped his right fist tightly. Then his fist started glowing as Isamu also was able to use his powerful technique. A powerful technique that he created on his own!

"DIE ISAMU!" Vegeta fired his energy blast to erase Isamu.

"DRAGON FIST!" Isamu thrust his right fist and a golden dragon that resembled Shenron, The Eternal Dragon. As he used his Dragon Fist it collided with Vegeta's energy attack.

' _WHAT?!_ ' Vegeta exclaimed in his thoughts, ' _How can he still have so much power in him?!_ '

"Grrr... GRRRRR!" Isamu was holding his ground as he was on equal ground with Vegeta. But Isamu was losing energy fast. If Isamu was at his full capacity, then it would've been no problem, but most of Isamu's powers were still sealed. With Isamu's power still sealed, it was over...

' _No!_ ' Isamu thought, ' _I've been in situations like this before and I always got out of it because of everyone! If I get beaten it's over!_ ' He thought if Vegeta would have done to Rikku and everyone in the Earth. ' _I won't give up! I CAN'T GIVE UP!_ '

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Isamu pushed forward and send more power to his Dragon Fist and surpass his limits! His Dragon Fist completely overpowered Vegeta's blast, shocking him, and was hit in the chest.

SHATTER!

"GWAAAHHH!" Vegeta screamed in pain as the Dragon hit his armor and broke it. Vegeta then was being pushed back and was engulf by a giant explosion.

BOOM!

A gigantic explosion occurred as Isamu won against the power struggle. He then fell down to his knees and breathed heavily as he was on the verge of losing his consciousness. But he couldn't go down yet as he didn't know if his Dragon Fist finished off Vegeta or that Isamu had killed him, which would be bad for Isamu as he may need Vegeta's help in the future. Isamu had a little energy to spare and flew to Vegeta and saw him in the ground in his Great Ape Form. He was laying on the ground flat and wasn't moving.

"G-Gah...!" Isamu sighed in relief as Vegeta was still alive.

"..." Isamu slowly move toward him as he was being cautious. And as he gotten close to Vegeta's range.

Blast!

Isamu fired a Ki blast to cut off Vegeta's tail. He saw Vegeta reverting back to his normal form and was beaten.

"!" Isamu then remember of the others! He tried sensing their energy, but...

"Hey Isamu!" Isamu didn't need to as he saw everyone flying towards him to congratulate him.

"A-...Ahhh..." Isamu heard a painful moan from Vegeta and saw him brought out a remote. Vegeta pressed some buttons.

 **Woooooom!**

The Z-Fighters saw a space pod landed near Vegeta and Vegeta slowly crawled toward the space pod.

"Darn it..." Vegeta weakly said, "To think I... Prince Vegeta... To retreat from these pathetic weaklings..."

 **Thump!**

As Vegeta was crawling he saw someone standing in his way and saw it was Isamu, who was looking at him seriously. "..." Vegeta couldn't say anything and didn't had any energy to spare to put up a fight. He saw Isamu's hand coming toward him and await of what's his fate.

"C'mon. Can't let you die here," Isamu said as he carried Vegeta by grabbing his arm and put it on his shoulder to walk toward the space pod. And that made Vegeta shock as Isamu was letting him go.

"What?!" Isamu heard Chichi and saw that she was very angry as well as the others, "You're just gonna let him go like that?! After everything he has done?!"

"We need to finish him now, Isamu!" Yamcha said angrily.

"If you spare him, then it's only a matter of time when he'll attack again!" Tien said as he was prepared to kill Vegeta.

"He killed a lot of people from that city!" Chiaotzu said.

"If you think he's going to have a change of heart like Piccolo and Raditz did, then you're mistaken... Someone like him will never change..." Krillin persuading Isamu to finish Vegeta off now.

"..." Raditz and Rikky didn't know what to say in this matter.

"I know," Isamu said as he put Vegeta into the space pod, "I know how ridiculously evil Vegeta is. I can't think of a way to explain it, but when I just see him laying there to die. I can't help but think... What a waste."

"A... waste...?" Krillin said in shock.

"To be honest, it surprised me. I never felt this excited of fighting in my whole life," Isamu said as he was careful of his words because all of his battle will soon to be Rikku's, "I guess it must be my Saiyan blood. ...Guys I know that this is wrong, but please just spare him. The Saiyan race is almost extinct and I don't want to kill anymore of our race anymore."

"..." The Z-Fighters were still unsure about this and really thought hard about this.

"...Fine," In the end, everyone agrees to let go of Vegeta.

"You've earned the right to have things your way." Krillin said.

"If it wasn't for you, Isamu, then all of us wouldn't stand a chance," Yamcha said.

"I am not okay with this," Chichi said, "but I will let this slide for now."

"If it's Isamu decision, then I'll just agree with him!" Chiaotzu said.

"Alright, I'll let him go, but if he comes back, I will end him," Tien said.

Isamu nodded to all of the Z-Fighters and looked at Raditz and Rikku. "What are your opinions, you two?"

"..." Raditz had no idea what to say. When he was with Vegeta and Nappa, he couldn't do nothing but take orders from them. When they found out that Rikku was still alive and was on Earth, Raditz was horrified on what they would do to her and was too powerless to stop them. However, fate changed for him as Isamu and helped him and Rikku to prevent that from happening. He could never forgive Vegeta on what he was going to do with Rikku, but...

"I don't care," Raditz just decided to let him go, "just let him go." Isamu nodded and looked at the final person who was still thinking about it. "Rikku?"

"Spare him," Rikku immediately agree with sparing Vegeta, "He may be evil, but I think he can change."

"Ha... Hahahahaha..." Isamu and the others heard Vegeta mockingly laughing. "All of you fools are too merciless. Especially you, Isamu... Listen carefully. Next time, there won't be anymore miracles to save you... ...When we meet again, I'll slaughter all of you, including you, Isamu..."

"..." Isamu said nothing as Vegeta flew out of Planet Earth.

As the Z-Fighters saw the Saiyans left the planet, a few minutes passed. Then they saw a plane landing near them.

"Hey guys!" The Z-Fighters saw Bulma, Master Roshi, and Korin coming out of the plane and Bulma was running toward to Yamcha and hugged him.

"I was worried you know!" Bulma said as she kept a strong grip on Yamcha.

"I know. Sorry for worrying you," Yamcha said as he hugged Bulma back.

"YAMCHA!" Yamcha heard a voice that he was very familiar with and got hugged in the side of his head.

"Hey Puar!" Yamcha said as he was trying to calm his old friend down. Puar was a very old friend of Yamcha and had an appearance of a cat with blue fur.

Isamu saw as everyone was celebrating and was happy to be alive. Then, for a moment, he saw his old family to come over here. Isamu shook his head and looked again to see Rikku and the others still celebrating. Isamu just looked down on the ground as he greatly missed his family.

'No,' Isamu thought on his mind, 'Now's not the time to think about that. I came here, in this world, to save Rah's timeline and help everyone here...'

"Isamu?" Isamu then heard Rikku voice and saw that she was worried, "Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Isamu immediately answered with a smile, "Everything's good!"

But Rikku knew Isamu was lying as his smile was fake. 'I wonder what kind of life Isamu had in this planet...' Rikku thought.

"Well anyway," Korin said, "Get on the plane, everyone!" Korin is a white cat that owns a tower that was below Kami's Lookout. As everyone was walking toward the plane...

"Oh right!" Bulma shouted and looked around to find a certain green man, "Where's Piccolo?"

"..." The Z-Fighters stopped and looked solemnly to the ground.

"G-Guys?" Bulma said scared as she started to understand the atmosphere.

"He... Piccolo didn't make it," Isamu said which made Bulma shock and Master Roshi and Korin look solemnly to the ground, "Piccolo tried to cut off Vegeta's tail,

when Vegeta became a Great Ape, but Vegeta prevented it and... Killed him with an energy blast..." Isamu explained.

"I see..." Master Roshi said as he started to understand the situation. "That means the Dragon Balls are gone forever..."

"Not necessarily," Raditz said which made everyone, except for Isamu, confused.

"Huh?" Rikku said as she doesn't know what was going on, "What do you mean, Raditz?"

"The man you know as Piccolo is also a alien known as a Namekian," Raditz said as this information was shocking to Rikku, except for Isamu and the Z-Fighters as the Saiyans explain it to them but not to Rikku.

"Right," Tien said, "The Saiyans did tell us that Piccolo came from a different planet."

"So that means Piccolo's home planet should have the Dragon Balls in their planet as well!" Krillin said in excitement as there was still hope.

"And if we can persuade the Namekians to use their Dragon Ball and call Shenron..." Yamcha said.

"Then we can bring back Piccolo and Kami and use the Dragon Balls again!" Rikku said finishing Yamcha sentence. There was still hope for the Dragon Balls revival!

"But wait..." Bulma said, "Where can we even find their home planet?" Everyone looked at Raditz for answer, but Raditz shook his head.

"All I know is the planet, but doesn't know the location," Raditz said sadly.

"Well I know who can help us!" Rikku said, "King Kai, you heard us, right? Do you know where Planet Namek is?" Everyone, except Isamu, looked at her weirdly as she was talking to no one.

"Of course I know where Planet Namek is! They don't call me Kai for nothing!" King Kai said telepathically which made everyone, except Isamu, surprised.

"Woah! We can all hear him! So this is the great King Kai!" Master Roshi said in surprise.

"King Kai. Everyone can hear you just fine, go ahead," Rikku said.

"Before I do, allow me to congratulate all of you for doing an excellent job! To be honest, if you or Isamu were beaten, I thought it was all over. That was really something!" King Kai congratulating the Z-Fighters.

"Hey, we did some work as well!" Chichi said angrily as she and the others were left out!

"So you know where Planet Namek is, King Kai?" Isamu ask King Kai where Planet Namek is to avoid Chichi's wrath.

"Yes I do," King Kai said as he pulled out a book listing numbers of planets, "Let's see... Planet Namek's location... To phrase it in a way you'd understand on Earth... It's at bearing S83 by... 9045XY,"

"9045XY?!" Bulma said in shock.

"Do you know where that is, Bulma?" Krillin asked Bulma.

"Let me check something!" Bulma said as she ran to the plane and came out with a calculator to calculate 9045XY.

"If I recall correctly, Planet Namek was once a beautiful place to live. but some time ago, they went through a terrible bout of harsh weather... I thought all of the Namekians had died out at the time. The planet is slowly starting to restore itself, but as for whether or not there are any survivors..." King Kai explaining Planet Namek's dark history.

"O-Oh no..." Chiaotzu said in despair. The Z-Fighter was starting to lose hope.

"Don't worry," King Kai reassuring them, "Once I check up on Planet Namek, we'll work for sure. Now where was it..." King Kai used his antennas to sense where Planet Namek is. A few minutes passed and King Kai finally found the location of Planet Namek.

"They're alive!" King Kai said in excitement, "The Namekians are still alive! I can see about a hundred of them still on the planet alive and well!"

"Alright!" Rikku said as she and everyone, except for Raditz and Isamu but smiled, jumped in joy.

"And not to worry about the Namekians. They are peaceful by nature, much like Kami on your Earth. The Namekian who became Piccolo and Kami was probably tainted by the evil influence of Earthlings that he encountered during his formative years, forcing him to split from his evil half in order to become the Earth's god..."

King Kai said to reassure the Z-Fighters that the Namekians are peaceful.

"Good, so there's a possibility that Kami to be wished back to life again!" Master Roshi said with joy. However...

"You're being naive... All of you being naive!" Bulma shouted.

"Huh?"

"I figured it out where Planet Namek is, but just how are you planning on getting there in the first place?" Bulma ask.

"W-Well... We'd use a spaceship of course," Krillin stated the obvious to go to outer space.

"Like I was saying, you're being way too naive about this... I just calculated how long it would take to arrive on Planet Namek using a spaceship with the world's best engine made by my dad..." Bulma said as she show the calculation, "...A real whopper of a number came back... Four thousand, three hundred, thirty-nine years. and three months. We'd need to stay alive for quite a long time."

"4339 years?!" Chiaotzu said in shock of how long that would take.

"K-King Kai?" Rikku asked King Kai if he somehow has something to take them to Planet Namek.

"Well... How am I supposed to know?" King Kai had no idea how to get them to Planet Namek.

"Wait!" Rikku said as she looked at Isamu, "Isamu, you have that teleportation! Can you teleport to Planet Namek?"

"Oh yeah!" Yamcha exclaimed, "If Isamu can teleport to Planet Namek, then we won't have to waste time!"

"I don't think that would be possible..." Isamu said solemnly.

"Huh? Why not?" Chichi asking Isamu why his teleportation wouldn't work.

"Well in order to use my Instant Transmission, I need to sense a life energy to teleport. However Planet Namek is probably far away so trying to sense their energy would be impossible," Isamu explained. Now, the Z-Fighters lose hope.

"Wait a minute..." Isamu said getting everyone's attention, "Bulma, didn't I asked you a favor of creating a spaceship using Raditz's space pod?"

"! Right!" Bulma exclaimed, "...I completely forgotten about it."

"So, did you built it?" Isamu asked.

"Well I did upgrade the ship, along with my dad, when you wanted a two hundred times gravity chamber, but it doesn't have the necessary technology to get to outer space," Bulma explained as she didn't know how far Planet Namek was, "I'll try to install some stuff along with my dad. As soon as I am done with that,

then it will be time to get to Planet Namek!"

"Ugh!" Isamu grunted in pain.

"Isamu! What's wrong?!" Chichi said worried.

"Nothing!" Isamu reassured, "I guess I took some damaged with my fight with Vegeta." Then Isamu saw a green bean coming toward him and grabbed it.

"Eat it," Korin said, "It's called a Senzu Bean, it can completely heal you." Isamu did as he was told and ate it. He felt the pain in his body vanished and his power was restored. Isamu felt his power rising and it was at the same level when he used his Kaioken to show off against Ginyu.

"Thanks," Isamu thanking Korin.

"Anyway," Bulma said, "I'll guess started on the spaceship when we get back to my home!"

"Right!" Everyone said. There was now hope for them. Now, Isamu was in deep thoughts when they get to Planet Namek, Isamu will have to fight Frieza, as Frieza will no doubt be in Planet Namek to have immortality. But Rah informed Isamu that Frieza had a golden form that was able to beat Rikku and destroyed the Earth.

' _To beat Frieza, I need to the power of the Super Saiyan_ ,' Isamu thought but he can't because for some reason most of his powers and transformations are sealed.

Isamu tried to unlock his powers, in secret, but can't access them.

' _I just have to train,_ ' Isamu thought, ' _I have to worry about most of my powers sealed later, right now I need to train for the big battle when we get to Planet Namek!_ '

In an unknown planet.

"Lord Frieza, it seems that Vegeta had found out that the Dragon Balls are in Planet Namek," A man with blue skin and had the same different armor that Raditz and Nappa had.

"I see," Frieza said, "Then it's time to go to Planet Namek to grant my wish for eternal life! Come Zarbon and Dodoria!"

"Sir!" Zarbon and Dodoria bow to Frieza as they used their spaceship to go to Planet Namek.

 **To be continued.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Isamu (Heavily Suppressed): 5**

 **Vegeta: 18,000**

 **Nappa: 4,500**

 **Saibamen: 1,500**

 **Piccolo: 3,220**

 **Chichi (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 32,000**

 **Tien (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 33,900**

 **Yamcha (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 31,850**

 **Krillin (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 31,500**

 **Chiaotzu (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu): 27,000**

 **Raditz (Full Power + One Year Training With Isamu + Zenkai): 50,000**

 **Rikku (Training One Year with King Kai): 17,400**

 **Rikku (Kaioken x2): 34,800**

 **Yajirobe: 6,000**

 **Isamu (Full Power + One Year Training): 160,000**

 **Vegeta (Great Ape Form + Weakened after creating an Artificial Moon): 165,000**

 **Isamu (Critically Injured): 25,000**

 **Vegeta (Great Ape Form + Weakened + Full Power Energy Blast): 250,000**

 **Isamu (Full Power + Critically Injured + Dragon Fist): 250,000**

 **Isamu (Full Power + Critically Injured + Dragon Fist + Beyond Limits): 500,000**

 **Isamu (Zenkai): 180,000**

 **Dodoria: 22,000**

 **Zarbon: 22,000**

 **Frieza (First Form): 530,000**


	4. Going To Namek!

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing.**

A few days had passed since the Saiyans had attacked the Earth. While Bulma was working on Raditz's space pod to improve it. Isamu, with his clothes restored from the fight from Great Ape Vegeta, was training with the Z-Fighters in a grassland where there were no civilization.

"Haaaa!" Rikku was the first as she started to throw punches and kicks at Isamu. Isamu dodge every single one of them so Rikku started to do something new.

"Kaioken!" Rikku started to glow red and was striking faster than before, but Isamu still dodge her attacks.

"Hey that's a new one!" Isamu said surprised, but was only pretending as he already know the technique Rikku was using. He then saw Rikku tried to kick him at the side but Isamu vanish from Rikku's sight and appeared behind her in ten meters.

"Cool, isn't it!" Rikku said with confidence, "It's called the Kaioken! Another technique King Kai had taught me! It can multiply and boost my power even further!"

"But does it have any side effects?" Chichi said as she appeared next to Rikku.

Rikku nodded to Chichi's question, "Yeah. King Kai said that I can't go any further to the Kaioken except that I can withstand the pain when I multiply by two."

Isamu then started to sense Yamcha was charging his energy and saw him holding up a yellow energy ball.

"Spirit Ball!" Yamcha fired his powerful technique at Isamu and started to move his fingers to change his Spirit Ball in different directions. But Isamu was evading every attack and when Yamcha tried to move his Spirit Ball behind Isamu, to surprise him, but Isamu disappeared and the Spirit Ball hit Yamcha in the face.

"Gah!" Yamcha shouted in pain and flew away comically.

"Hahahaha!" Krillin saw Yamcha fail and laugh, "Get wreck!"

"Haaaaaa!" Isamu then notice Raditz and Tien coming at him from both direction and send barrages of attacks. Isamu had no choice but to guard against the endless attacks. Then...

Burst!

"HAAA!" Isamu charged up his aura which made Tien and Raditz flew back from the force of the aura. Isamu then kick Tien in the gut and send him flying and was battling against Raditz as they send punches to each other.

"Gu! Gah!" Isamu landed two punches on Raditz and then sledgehammered him down to the ground.

"Dodon Ray!" Isamu then saw Chiaotzu firing a small yellow beam and Isamu was able to dodge with ease. Then he saw the rest of the Z-Fighters gathering up and charge up their energy.

"Phew!" Isamu said as he wiped a sweat on his forehead, "Not bad you guys! All of you came a long way!"

"Well we couldn't had done it without you, Isamu!" said Krillin.

"If it wasn't for you, the Saiyans would've taken us out like trash!" Yamcha said.

Everyone else nodded while Isamu smiled. 'Everything is different now,' Isamu thought but doesn't regret it one bit. "Okay!" Isamu said as he took a fighting stance, "Come at me, everyone!" The Z-Fighters grinned and charge at Isamu.

...

...

A Few weeks Later...

Weeks had passed and the Z-Fighters had arrived to Capsule Corporation, the home of Bulma, and saw that the spaceship had turn into a humongous ship.

"Look at the size of this thing!" Rikku exclaimed as the spaceship she saw was gigantic!

"It's gigantic!" Krillin said as he enter the Space Pod, with the Z-Fighters following.

"Like it?" The Z-Fighters turn to Bulma as she said, "My father and I worked really hard to built this. Saiyan technology is really incredible but complex."

"Is the Artificial Gravity Machine installed in this space ship?" Isamu ask Bulma but already knew it already was.

"Yep, just right over there," Bulma pointed to the machine that had the number 0G, "However I could only able to

"So can this spaceship fly?" Isamu ask.

"Yep," Bulma nodded, "Faster than anything I've ever seen. Just press this button," Bulma pointed to a big red button, and you'll be on Planet Namek in about six days!"

"Then we have six days to train!" Rikku said as she pumped her fist, "Alright then we gotta train hard!"

"Also," Bulma said as she pointed to a ladder, "The bathroom, kitchen, and bedroom are down this ladder. There are enough rooms for all of you."

"Then all we need is to keep watch of any perverts," Chichi said as she glance at all the males, especially Yamcha.

"Anyway," Bulma said as she exited the space ship, "Good luck!"

"Wait!" The Z-Fighters were about to depart but was stopped by a familiar swordsman.

"Yajirobe!" Isamu said.

"Here," Yajirobe gave Isamu a brown bag, "It's a bag of Senzu Beans. There are seventeen of them. That's all I can do for you so good luck," Yajirobe said as he was leaving.

"Aren't you coming with us, Yajirobe?" Isamu said in confusion.

"No way!" Yajirobe declined, "You guys can handle this. Who will protect the Earth if all of you guys are gone?"

"Oh," Isamu said, "Alright then good luck!"

Yajirobe nodded and Isamu close the door from the space pod.

"Okay, here we go guys!" Isamu said as he and the Z-Fighters sat down in multiple seats and Isamu, sat in the center, press the big red button.

Zoom!

"Woah!" The Z-Fighters hold onto their seats from the sudden force of the space ship. And in an instant they were already in outer space and going to Planet Namek at frightening speed.

"Wow," Rikku said in awe as she looked at the window, "This thing is really fast! Outer space sure is dark. Or maybe it's just night time out here?"

"It's always dark in outer space, Kaka," Raditz said, "Believe me, I know."

"Alright, now that we're moving," Isamu said as he stand up and stretch his arms, "It's time to start training!"

"Already?" Krillin said surprised.

"Of course," Isamu said, "It's nice that we are arriving at Planet Namek in six days but we need to get stronger than Vegeta back then."

Then Isamu went to the Gravity machine, "Let's see... What gravity do you want this place to be, everyone?" Isamu ask as he know Rikku train in ten times normal gravity but doesn't know about the Z-Fighters.

"Maybe try ten times normal gravity?" Rikku suggesting. Isamu nodded and put the gravity to 10G.

Vrooom!

The Z-Fighters felt the gravity getting a little heavier but everyone was still standing.

"Can everyone still move fine?" Isamu ask and his question was answer as the Z-Fighters flew in the air, "Alright then twenty times gravity then."

 **Vroom!**

That's when Rikku and the others, except for Isamu and Raditz, was on their knees, "Whoaah!"

"Everyone good?" Isamu asking the Z-Fighters.

"How come you guys aren't affected?" Yamcha asking Isamu and Raditz as they were still standing.

"Well I think Raditz already dealt with this kind of gravity before," Isamu said and Raditz nodded, "While I... train in 100x normal gravity."

"100x NORMAL GRAVITY?!" The Z-Fighters exclaimed as well as Raditz in extreme shock.

"Man no wonder you're so strong!" Krillin said in shock. Isamu just scratch the back of his head.

"Well anyway," Isamu said as he clapped his hands, "Get use to this gravity everyone and all of you will be at the same level I once had when I first met you guys." The Z-Fighter nodded and started to get use to 20x gravity.

It's been two days now since The Z-Fighters since has been training in the gravity room and now they were training in 50x normal gravity while Isamu and Raditz were having a

"Hey Rikku," Krillin said to Rikku as he was doing push-ups.

"What's up?" Rikku said as she was doing hand stands.

"Do you think you can teach us the Kaioken technique?"

"Huh?"

"If you can teach us the Kaioken technique then we would get stronger in no time!" The Z-Fighters heard what Krillin and nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Rikku said uneasily, "I don't know how to teach you guys how to use it." Isamu, in his thoughts, agreed. He also didn't know how to teach the Z-Fighters the Kaioken technique and regretted not letting them learn this technique sooner in his own universe.

" _Maybe I can help with that!_ "

"?!" The Z-Fighters, except for Isamu as he already knew who the voice was, were surprised to hear a voice inside their head.

"King Kai!" Rikku said as she was happy to hear the voice.

" _Hello,_ Rikku _, and everyone!_ " King Kai greeted, " _I see that all of you are arriving at Planet Namek in six days!_ "

"W-What's going on?!" Chiaotzu said as he put his hands on his head to find out who was talking in his head.

"Must be King Kai," Tien answered, "The one who trained Rikku!"

" _I also sense that all of you have improved a great deal!_ " King Kai said surprised and proud, " _You must have trained them real good, Isamu!_ "

"I do what I can," Isamu said as he scratch the back of his head while the Z-Fighters nodded in agreement.

"But man, I can't believe everyone got crazy strong!" Rikku exclaimed as she felt that she got left behind. The Z-Fighters only chuckled at Rikku's complained.

"So what did you want to talk about, King Kai?" Isamu ask to King Kai and the Z-Fighters then got serious and listen to whatever King Kai had to say.

"Well, as Rikku said, I can teach all of you guys how to use the Kaioken technique!" King Kai offering the Z-Fighters the knowledge of the Kaioken technique.

"Wow really?!" Krillin said excitingly as he thought it could be useful as he sense how Rikku's power increased.

"Yep!" King Kai said, "It may take a while but I can teach you the secrets of the Kaioken!"

"Alright!" Yamcha said with excitement as he was ready to get even stronger. Tien pumped his fist as he was ready to learn the Kaioken. Chichi smirked as she was about to learn a technique to get her strong. Chiaotzu was celebrating, slowly due to the 50x gravity. Raditz just grip his right fist as he wanted to learn the Kaioken as quickly as possible.

"...Is there someone who arriving at Namek, King Kai?" Isamu said to King Kai, confusing the Z-Fighters.

"..." King Kai said nothing but knew Isamu was right on the mark, "You are quite perceptive aren't you, Isamu..." Isamu knows who was coming but wanted to alert the Z-Fighters to know what they were dealing with.

"Yes... There is someone who is arriving at Planet Namek and he is the most powerful being in the entire universe. You must NOT fight him at any cost!" King Kai warning the Z-Fighters of this mysterious powerful being.

"And who is this being?" Isamu ask, but only know who it was as it was carved into his brain.

"His name is Frieza, the Emperor of The Universe..." King Kai said with fear.

"F-Frieza?!" The Z-Fighters looked in surprised when they heard and saw Raditz said it with extreme fear.

"Frieza, huh..." Isamu said with his arms crossed as he was now in deep thoughts.

"H-Hey..." Rikku said as she was really confused and disturbed when Raditz was shaking in fear, "Who is this Freezer guy?"

"His name is Frieza," Isamu correcting Rikku, "He was known to be the strongest being in the universe."

"Is he really that strong?" Chichi bluntly said.

"He is," King Kai said with seriousness, "He is many times stronger than Vegeta." The Z-Fighters was shock when they heard this information.

"It's over..." Raditz said as he fell to his knees, "We can't win... There's no way. We need to go back!" Raditz was about to go to the control to go back to Earth but was stopped by Isamu.

"Raditz calm down!" Isamu said getting Raditz back to his senses. Never in Isamu's life, or his universe, had he seen Raditz in fear before.

"There's no way we can win, Isamu!" Raditz shout with fear the Z-Fighters had never seen before, "If Frieza is arriving at Planet Namek then all hopes are lost!"

"You never know until you try, Raditz!" Isamu shouted in anger and disappointment, "Frieza may be the most powerful being in the universe but if he gets the Dragon Balls then all hopes really are gone! But we can't give up right off the start!"

"You don't understand..." Raditz said as he stood up, "Frieza is too powerful! It's impossible to defeat him!"

"H-Hey..." Krillin decided to step in as he didn't want Isamu and Raditz fighting, "Isamu, can you beat Frieza? I mean you are pretty strong yourself."

"..." Isamu was silent for a moment as he needed a breather because of Raditz and answered, "The way I am right now... Defeating Frieza is impossible..."

"Then why do you persist on fighting?!" Raditz said as he didn't know why Isamu would bother to fight Frieza, the most powerful being of the universe.

Isamu then looked at Raditz seriously and said, "Piccolo and Kami are dead. So it's our responsibility to go to Planet Namek and revive them with the Dragon Balls. Frieza may be strong but so what? There will always be strong people out there but that doesn't stop me from training and pushing myself to the limits to beat them. So even if we are facing Frieza, then we just gotta get stronger and push our limits quickly as possible!"

"..." Raditz couldn't say anything as Isamu made his resolve while the Z-Fighters nodded at Isamu's determination.

"So..." Isamu said to Raditz, "Will you run away or fight? Didn't you say that you would protect Rikku at any cost?"

"..." Raditz was in deep thoughts about this and already know this answer.

' _I promise to father and mother..._ ' Raditz thought when he was little and promised his parents that he will protect Rikku until the day he dies. He was not gonna mess up nor break that promise. He already had multiple screw ups and will not screw up anymore.

Raditz answer with no fear this time, "I'll fight."

Isamu smiled and pat Raditz in the shoulder, "Then let's get everyone to King Kai!"

"Good luck, guys!" Rikku wishing luck to the Z-Fighters as she will stay at the spaceship to train while Isamu used his Instant Transmission to teleport the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"But learning the Kaioken will take a while, right?" Tien said as he thinks the Kaioken will take more than six days.

"Don't worry," King Kai assuring, "As all of you are right now, learning the Kaioken will be quick since Isamu had probably trained you guys to the extreme!"

Isamu was in thought, ' _Man, I really made some huge changes around here this time around. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu,_ Rikku _, Yajirobe, Chichi, and even Raditz are alive except for Piccolo as he is probably in King Kai's Planet... And there's Frieza who I could easily beat if most of my powers weren't seal._ '

Isamu remember Rah saying that Frieza had a golden form, but Frieza hasn't shown this golden form right now since this is the past... right?

' _If Frieza can use this golden form, the form that completely defeated_ Rikku _in the future, then I am done for and I have to get all of my powers back, including my Super Saiyans transformations, if I want to beat Frieza in my current state_ ,' Isamu thought.

"Isamu?" Isamu snapped out of his thoughts as the Z-Fighters looked at him confused, "What's the hold up?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing," Isamu assuring as he placed his right two fingers in his forehead, "Let's get going." As Isamu used Instant Transmission to teleport the Z-Fighters, 'I wonder how Vegeta is doing?' Isamu know that Vegeta was no doubt alive but was wondering how he was doing as Vegeta was Isamu's best friend in his universe.

...

 **...**

 **In an unknown planet eighteen days after Vegeta left Earth**

 **Beep Beep Beep!**

"Something's coming," Another alien said as the machine was picking up two signals coming to the planet their in.

"Is it Lord Frieza?" The beard alien questioned.

"It couldn't be, he just left!" The alien said and looked at the machine sensor, "A round pod! So it must be a soldier!"

"Those signals... It's Vegeta! But where's Nappa?" The beard alien said as the signals was Vegeta.

"Strange. We didn't get any word of his return. Could something have happened to them?" The alien question the beard alien but got ignored.

"This is the Control Room! Vegeta is arriving! Meet him at the landing site at once!"

Three alien beings ran to the landing site to greet Vegeta and Nappa but notice that Raditz was missing. As the space pod landed, the aliens waited for Vegeta to come out but they weren't coming out.

"Wh-What's going on?! He isn't coming out!" Alien #1 said.

"H-Hey! His life signs are dangerously low!" Alien #2 informed the other aliens. Then they saw Vegeta's face covered with some sort of machine treatment , "Vegeta is using the life support equipment!" Alien #3 exclaimed.

"This looks terrible!" Alien #1 said, "Let's get him to the treatment center, quickly!" The three aliens carried the Saiyan Prince and brought them to the treatment center.

...

...

 **(A few minutes later)**

Vegeta was now in healing machine, that was filled with blueish liquid.

"Alright," An alien doctor said as he pushed some buttons, as the machines shows that they were both fully healed, and both of the machines opened.

"What happened Prince? You were nearly dead!"

Vegeta flinched when the alien wanted to know what happen to Earth as he couldn't fathom to tell about the humiliation he had to take when Isamu and the Z-Fighters totally defeated them and what's worse was that they had spared them!

"We were defeated. That's all," said Vegeta,

The alien doctor then looked at Vegeta who got out of the machine, "We were unable to regenerate your tail, Vegeta."

"No matter," Vegeta said as he didn't care about his tail, "It'll grow back in no time," and went for a different table that also had the same armor type for Vegeta.

The alien doctor then looked at the previous armor Vegeta had and was astonished, "It seems you ran into quite a bit of trouble, . This high quality rubber armor was in tatters..." Vegeta ignored the doctor as they were busy getting their armor on.

"Tell me," Vegeta ask the alien doctor. as he had armor on, "Where is Lord Frieza?"

"He recently departed," The alien doctor answered.

"Tch! Sick of this planet already, is he?" said Vegeta as he got his gloves on and now fully had his armor on.

"Cui said that once both of your treatments was completed, he needed to speak with you, Vegeta, about something in the training room."

"Hmph. Is that a fact?" Vegeta said as he smirked, "You can tell him that I have nothing to say to him." As Vegeta said that he was about to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Vegeta!, "What about your scouter?"

"I have no use for it anymore," said Vegeta as it seems he learned something back on Earth. Now Vegeta was walking in a hallway with soldiers were in salute position.

""Where are you going in a hurry Vegeta?."

"!" Vegeta stopped walking as they heard a familiar voice and saw a purple alien that had a very similar armor that Vegeta had.

"Cui," Vegeta said revealing the alien's name.

"Off to Planet Namek?" Cui said as he hit the jackpot when Vegeta froze, "He was quite pleased when he heard about the Dragon Balls and how they have the power to grant eternal life and youth!"

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed, "Then that was the reason Frieza departed?!"

"Correct!"

' _Damn it,_ ' Vegeta cursed in his mind, " _I was a fool! He's been listening in the scouters! If I don't beat him to the punch, I'll be that bastard's puppet for eternity! And I'll never going to settle the score with Isamu nor make Kaka my mate!_ '

Vegeta ran at full speed to get to his space pod. Cui was chasing Vegeta to prevent him, but he was already at the space pod and sent coordinates to Planet Namek!

"I won't let you take away my wish, Frieza!" Vegeta shout in rage as he put on his scouter, that he got back when running to the space pod, and they flew at light speed to get to Planet Namek.

...

...

Back to The Z-Fighters

"Woah! This power is incredible!" Krillin said as he learned the Kaioken but can feel the strain in his body. The Z-Fighters were in awe as they didn't know how powerful they are when they learned the Kaioken and they learned it for a few hours!

 _ **(Author's Notes: I may have made the Z-Fighters learn the Kaioken too fast, but, to be truthful, I want to get this chapter over with to get to the epic battle of Frieza and Isamu! XD)**_

"Well done!" King Kai said with proud, "But remember that the Kaioken is a very dangerous technique so don't go overuse it or it'll put huge strains in your body!" The Z-Fighter nodded as they understand and Isamu used Instant Transmission to get back to the spaceship.

"Woah!" Rikku said surprised as she saw everyone already learned the Kaioken, "You guys already learned it?!"

"Of course!" Chichi said, "We are all fast learners!" The Z-Fighters nodded as they felt powerful but knew they had much to learn.

"But Isamu got it in an instant!" Yamcha said as Isamu did it no problem.

Isamu scratch the back of his head and chuckled, "Well I learn pretty fast." But Isamu already knew the Kaioken so it was no problem for Isamu to relearn it.

"Okay guys," Isamu said getting the Z-Fighters attention and was also using the Kaioken, "We have four days and have about ten Senzu Beans left! So we have to train until all of you can master 100x normal Gravity!" The Z-Fighters nodded and Isamu took a fighting stance, "Come at me with all you got!"

The Z-Fighters charged at Isamu and he prepared himself. Isamu will train to his hardest to get all of his powers back and defeat Frieza to keep Rah's promise and save his universe!

It's been three days since Isamu and The Z-Fighters had trained and now they finally mastered 100x normal gravity.

"Phew! We really came a long way!" Rikku said as she wiped sweat on her forehead while the Z-Fighters, except for Isamu and Raditz, were on the ground exhausted.

"I... never train... so hard... in my life..." Yamcha said as he felt pain all over his body and couldn't feel anything. The others couldn't say anything as they were too tired.

"Alright, I'm going to turn off the gravity," Isamu said as he walk to the gravity machine.

 **Vroooom!**

The 100x gravity changed into 0x gravity, which was the normal gravity. The Z-Fighters, who caught their breaths, stood up.

Then, Isamu picked up a few rocks, that were created from the intense training.

"Hey guys," Isamu said getting the Z-Fighters attention, "Catch!" Isamu threw at the rocks at the Z-Fighters at insane speed, however the Z-Fighters catch the rocks with ease.

"Woah...!" Yamcha said as he can feel that he gotten stronger.

"Amazing. I feel light as a feather right now," Tien said as he can feel the experience.

"Well for me," Krillin said as he hit his chest and was durable as steel, "my body is like a rock!"

Rikku also felt really strong and stated, "If our body is like this, then maybe we could withstood the Kaioken x10!"

The Z-Fighters were celebrating as their hell- training was paying off while Raditz smiled as he felt stronger than ever.

Then, Isamu checked the bag to see how many Senzu Beans are left. "Looks like we have two left... But it should be enough," Isamu turn to the Z-Fighters, "Okay, we are about to arrive to Planet Namek tomorrow. So for now, let's get some food to eat and prepare ourselves for landing!" The Z-Fighter agreed as they were too tired.

"Alright then I am going to go take a bath!" Chichi said and glared at all the males, "If any of you peek, I'll slash all of your eyes out!" All of the males just backed off as they didn't want to feel Chichi's wrath, "Come on, Rikku." Chichi grabbed Rikku with her to take a bath together.

Growl~

Isamu and Raditz's stomachs growled as they were hungry so they went to the kitchen to get something to eat while the human males follow them as they didn't want all the food to be eaten by Isamu and Raditz.

In the Bathroom

"Phew!" Rikku said as she was in a bathtub, "A bath after training is the best!"

"I agree," Chichi nodded and looked around the area for any peephole. After a few minutes of silents Chichi decided to ask Rikku for something.

"Rikku," Chichi getting Rikku's attention, "...What do you think of Isamu?"

"Huh?" Rikku was surprised of Chichi's question but answered, "Well... He is very nice, strong, and cool."

"...Do you like him?"

"..." Rikku was silent and then completely turned red, "EHHHHH?! N-No! I-I-It's not like I l-like him-" Rikku had never see someone she liked. But that was when Isamu had came into her life and she felt her chest throb every time she sees him. She couldn't explain it...

"I like him, Rikku," Chichi answered honestly which made Rikku stopped blushing, "When we were training, to prepare for the Saiyans to come, I didn't like him at first, because he was a Saiyan. But when he saved me, when we all went to the Pendulum Room from the Illusion Saiyans, he was... amazing. And after I spend time with Isamu within a year, he was so strong, carefree, and handsome... After this is over, I will tell him I am in love with him." (God Damn it ChiChi, You made my life much fucking harder, If any of you readers have any idea to kill of this feeling TELL MEEEEEEEEEEE plz)

Rikku was surprised that Chichi was going to tell Isamu her feelings for him and felt... uncomfortable in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't like it.

An hour later

After Rikku and Chichi went out of the showers, all the males came in at once to just get it over with.

"..." Raditz was sitting down in the bucket, with a towel, and looked up in the light.

"Tomorrow's the big day," Raditz heard Isamu and sat down next to him. They were silent while the other males were washing themselves and conversating that they were gonna kick butt against Frieza and restore Kami and Piccolo back to life.

"Do we really stand a chance?" Raditz ask to Isamu. He already made his choice, but he was still terrified to stand up against Frieza.

"...I'm not really sure," Isamu answer honestly, because of the fact most of his powers were sealed, "But that doesn't stop me from fighting him head on. We already came this far and can't give up." Isamu then pat Raditz on the shoulder, "We will make it out alive with everyone, Raditz. That's a promise."

"..." Raditz was silent as he already got this far. So Isamu just wash himself and got out of the shower. Raditz also finished and went to the closet to find new clothes as all of the Z-Fighter's clothes were destroyed from training so hard.

Today's the day. Isamu and the Z-Fighters had trained in 100x normal gravity and felt powerful as ever before.

"...We're almost there," Isamu said. All of them waited as they were getting closer and closer to their destination.

 **'** _ **It's time to end this once and for all, Frieza...**_ **' Isamu thought as he was going to face his most powerful foe once more.**

 **To be continued.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Isamu (training six-days): 300,000**

 **Raditz (Post Training Six-Days): 200,000**

 **Rikku (6 day training): 160,000**

 **ChiChi: 125,000**

 **Tien:148,000**

 **Krillin:123,000**

 **Yamcha: 120,000**

 **Chaiotzu: 100,000**

 **Vegeta (Zenkai): 24,000**

 **(Lmao Vegeta is fodder currently, Don't worry though. He will be useful soon. Fuck you Saiyans with your ZENKAIIIIIII)**


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and FUNimation owns all Dragon Ball stories. I own nothing**.

 _Isamu and the rest of the Z-Fighters have finally arrived on Planet Namek, They have collected 2 of the 7 Namekian Dragon Balls, Luckily since they had a decent heart they have gotten them easily. But it's going to get difficult quickly…_

"So Frieza you're finally here.." Isamu said to himself

"Lord Frieza we've arrived on Namek." Zarbon said to frieza "Splendid! Once I've collected the Dragon Balls, I will be truly the emperor of the universe! Not even The God of Destruction will be able to beat me!" Frieza Chuckled

 **Back with the Z-Fighters**

"Raditz you felt that power right?" Isamu questioned Raditz. "It's enormous.. I can just tell it's Frieza."

 **With Frieza's Crew**

"Lord Frieza, There are 20 power levels that way, From the research that is most likely the village where the dragon balls are at" Zarbon said "Alright then, Men! To the village!" "Sir!" _All the soldiers said as they flew to the village. But just as fast as the scouters picked it up, They all vanished_. "It's nothing to worry about Dodoria, If the Dragon Ball is still there it's less work for us" Frieza said. _Why did all those energies disappear? If you haven't guessed you clearly haven't heard of **PLOT**. Isamu and friends have arrived at a village and told the Namekians about Frieza._

"Isamu, Why did we have to leave the Dragon Balls? Can't we just take them?" Rikku asked in confusion "Trust me, if Frieza doesn't find at least one Dragon Ball, he will destroy this planet, and go to earth" Isamu explained "But then when are we going to battle?" Tien asked "Soon,Very Soon" Isamu said as he sensed a familiar power approach the planet. "Not trying to ruin the mood but is that a Saiyan Pod?" Chichi asked, Krillin gulped as soon as he heard it. "I think I sense Vegeta." Then he gasped. "Oh and now there's 4 Dragon Balls on the move!" "... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Krillin yelled

"Ah, Good to be at 100% again" Vegeta said to himself "Ugh, I just got here and this place is already annoying me.. What the hell is that? Is that a duck? How the hell are there Space Duck's in this rock?! Wait is that Cui's Pod?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH….." Krillin finished yelling "You done? Breaking my ears?!" ChiChi asked "Yeah.. I'm good" Krillin panted as he said that

"Hey what's that over there?" A frieza soldier asked "AHHHHHHHHHH-" Just before Krillin could yell any longer he got bitchslapped by ChiChi. "Stop Right there and we'll shoot you!" Another Soldier Yelled "Don't You mean or we'll shoot you?" "We know what we said!" Just as they tried to shoot them, Krillin attacked knocking both of them out

"Hey Vegeta, nice meeting you here" Cui said to vegeta just as he landed "So you followed me? But let's forget that. Because I'm having some trouble remembering your power level."

"Of Course You would forget Vegeta. 18,000 just like yours" Just as Cui said that Vegeta laughed at his words "Funny That, I just read my **OFFICIAL SAIYAN HANDBOOK SO REAL NOT FAKE** , and it says right here, When a saiyan is beaten to near death their power increases immensely" "I don't see what that has to do with anythin-" "And while I was on Earth, I got DESTROYED" "What?!" "Yep, I lost out right" "But why are you telling me this? You'd never tell anyone this!" "Because Cui, I know you won't tell anyone." "But I hate you! Why wouldn't I-" Just as Cui was going to say anything else, _Vegeta killed him, He smirked at his victory but frowned in the inside because he knew he still had no chance against Isamu.._

 ***Scouter Breaks*** "Huh?" Zarbon gasped about Vegeta's power "What happened Zarbon?" Dodoria questioned Zarbon "I'm not certain, A malfunction perhaps? I had my scouter tuned to Vegeta and it had a power level of 22,000." "Ha! What a joke! I told you to upgrade to the new Scouters, To proof to you the old one's had problems, I'll read Vegeta's power! W-W-What is this? My scouter must be broken as well it's saying he's at 40,000!" "Yep,There's definitely a problem with the scouter's, If there wasn't then he would be almost the same level of Ginyu Force Members! _Once Frieza heard he chuckled_ _"It's not that surprising when you think about it,W_ e must remember he is a Saiyan, Those Earthlings must have gave him a run for his money, And he's at 40,000 right? All you have to do is that little Fusion and he'll be child's play"

"Hm….. It's time" Isamu whispered to himself "Did you say anything Isamu?" Krillin questioned Isamu "It's time to take action, Tien, Krillin lure Zarbon and Dodoria away from Frieza, Chichi, Chiaotzu Go to Frieza's Spaceship and destroy anything that may distract us and help frieza in the future. Raditz go ahead and make sure Vegeta doesn't do anything like get dragon balls or attack any of us. Me and Rikku will go to that Grand Elder's Place the namekians talked about and get the dragon ball,Yamcha, Just make sure no one else is around. We'll figure out about the Last Dragon Ball later." Isamu Explained

 **Tien Krillin**

"Why are you here?" The Village elder asked the evil tyrant "Oh I was just looking for a vacation spot, Oh what the hell do think?!" "Our Tree's?" "Dodoria.. Kill atleast 3 or them" "3 of them?" "3 of them" "Alright Krillin this is the right time" Tien said telepathically to Krillin Just as Dodoria was about to kill the villagers he got kicked to the ground by Krillin, and Tien brought all the Namekians to safety got the Dragon Ball, and killed all of frieza's soldiers (Expect for Zarbon and Dodoria) " "QUACK!" Krillin yelled as he flew off

"Zarbon,Dodoria get them.." Frieza told his men "Sir!"

Once Zarbon Dodoria got to Krillin Tien they expected this to be simple, But they were VERY,VERY Wrong. Krillin Smiled as he knew this would happen "What Are you doing being so overconfident scum!" Dodoria Yelled.

 _The Battle started with Zarbon and Dodoria rushing at Krillin Tien using all their power to fight. But they were just toying with both of them Zarbon still being overconfident smirked and then laughed._ "?" "You fools have been toying with me and that will be the biggest mistake you have ever did!!"

 **Awoken Skill - Monster**

 _Zarbon thought this would go better but It was even worse! Instead of beating them or atleast trading blows, They just rapidly attacked! Zarbon was losing hope as Krillin used an Attack to finish of Dodoria_ "Take This!" Krillin yelled as he did devastating blows to dodoria

 **Super Attack - Meteor Crash**

Once that was over Tien used a combo attack on Zarbon bringing him to the sky and launching a ki attack "KAMEHAME..

 **Super Attack - Kamehameha**

"HA!!!!!"

 _Zarbon Dodoria were finally no more, the small battle has angered a evil tyrant, and it confused a saiyan nearby._

"What?! Zarbon's Dead and Dodoria?!" Frieza yelled "Zarbon and Dodoria are dead" "Call the Ginyu's Seriously what IS today?"

"Wow Looks like Krillin Tien have gotten alot stronger then before" Isamu smirked

"Ok what the hell am I sensing? Hmph…. It's most likely Zarbon Dodoria.. Somehow someone killed them, I was planning on killing them so this will be something just as good!" Vegeta Said to himself "Not so fast…" "Huh?"

 **Raditz**

"Huh? HAHAHAHA! IT'S RADITZ! You decided to go to namek?! WHAT A JOKE! ARE THERE EARTHLINGS HERE TOO?" Vegeta told Raditz "Hmph…." Raditz used his energy to push Vegeta somewhere farther from Krillin Tien

"Hmph! You low class saiyan! I'm gonna have to show you your place! Vegeta yelled at Raditz

 _Vegeta ran up to Raditz kicking him and then punching him and throwing him to a wall. Then Raditz went behind Vegeta punching him multiple times._ "ARGH!!!! I CANT FAIL TO A LOW CLASS LIKE YOU I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta yelled

 **Ultimate Skill - Super Galick Gun**

"He still isn't giving up? Whatever…" Raditz said to himself

 **Ultimate Attack - Hyper Bomber (Powered Up Bomber DX)**

 _The attack Raditz used knocked out Vegeta, "I'm not sure why a perverted weakling like you will be any help for us later, But rules are rules I guess" Raditz said to himself_

 _ **ChiChi Chaiotzu**_

 _ChiChi Chaiotzu got in the spaceship, destroying anything dangerous in their path. Then they found a book containing all the info about Dragon Balls. They read some of it and figured out,There are 3 wishes and also figured out there is a password to awaken the dragon._

"Well Time to waste this place" ChiChi said "Wait! Isamu said there maybe some things in here needed soon!" "Fine….." **(A/N: Sorry this is so Short!!!** )

 **Isamu Rikku**

 _Isamu and Rikku have finally arrived at the Grand Elder's Place (Getting help from Dende)_

"Dende, What have you brought to Guru's house?" Nail asked "Foreigners, They claim they are here to help! Personally I think we're screwed" Dende Responded. "Big Green! Get In Here!" Guru called Nail sighed as he heard that name "What is it Lord Guru?"

"NAIL, I saw a Bird, It was pretty. Kick it's a-, NAIL, There is two albino namekians standing behind you, kill it like the rest" "Uhm actually we're from earth." Rikku said nervously "Kill it Like the rest" Ismau and Rikku were slightly nervous about this comment, But luckily nothing has happened yet.

"Uh actually sir, I think they have business with the people attacking our planet" " Yeah, We came here looking for help, And since there is a dragon ball here, and just to make sure nothing happens to it, do you mind if we have it?" Isamu asked G _uru gave the dragon ball to Rikku and Isamu, But just as they are about to leave.._

"Wait! There is something I must do,I see power within you two, Power untaped, Now hold still as I release your energy within!" "W-Wow! This is some amazing power!" Both Of the saiyans said in unison "Thanks for the Dragon Ball! But are you ok if we can do that power up thing to my other friends here?" Rikku asked Guru nodded so Rikku Isamu can get everyone else

 _While Flying to get the other Z-Fighters both of the saiyans had a small talk._ "Isamu, Don't you think this is kind of, wrong? We didn't do anything to get this power up." "Yeah, I agree with you, But since we got this power up let's deal with it" "It's funny, We think very similar"

 _Rikku Isamu gathered the rest of the Z-Fighters and unlocked their potential also, But Vegeta woke up and was about to battle Isamu again until Guru gave an announcement_

"I didn't want to interrupt your gangbang, But I wanted to inform you there are several high powers approaching the planet". "What?" "There are 5 of them and they are incredibly flamboyant!"

"Oh God It's them!" "What the hell are you talking about?!" Chichi asked.

 _ **The Ginyu Force.**_

"We're hereeeees……… Mates"

( **A/N: See I told you I would finish this series!)**

 **Review Answers:**

 **BleachedFox12: Thanks for The Support!**

 **Guest: Yeah same here!**

 **DBZ: SSJB2 will be MSSJB, And Kaioken will be there also**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Vegeta: 40,000**

 **Cui: 18,000**

 **Zarbon: 22,000**

 **Dodoria: 22,000**

 **Monster Form Zarbon: 26,000**

 **Krillin (Meteor Crash, Suppressed) : 75,000**

 **Tien (Kamehameha,Suppressed): 75,000**

 **Vegeta (Zenkai): 45,000**

 **Vegeta (Super Galick Gun) : 180,000**

 **Raditz (Hyper Bomber,Suppressed): 180,000**

 **Rikku (Potential Unlocked): 670,000**

 **Isamu (Potential Unlocked):672,000**

 **Raditz (Potential Unlocked): 655,000**

 **Tien (Potential Unlocked): 400,000**

 **ChiChi (Potential Unlocked): 210,000**

 **Krillin (Potential Unlocked): 208,000**

 **Yamcha (Potential Unlocked): 201,000**

 **Chiaotzu (Potential Unlocked): 200,000**


	6. please update this it's been 200 years

your life sucks please update

Alright soooo, I decided to go back to this series for at least a while, I will slightly change how I wrote the story a while back, but that doesn't really matter at this moment.  
My bad for not updating fo s

Also I will be changing some initial ideas this story had, for example, Instead of Female Goku being called "Rikku" I will just refer her to plain Goku. Chi-Chi won't fall in love with Isamu, as this would just be complicated on my part. NEXT UP: The Ginyu Force won't be there right away, laziness on my end wanted to just get the Ginyu Arc over with quickly, but I realized that was pretty stupid, they will still be on Namek shortly, but not as quick as last time. Vegeta WILL end up with Bulma, Yamcha won't be totally singled out, and if you watch Masako, Raditz will follow a similar pattern as he did in one of his series.  
Also, Chiaotzu will not be on Namek because of Tien being protective, he will also stay on Earth.  
Yamcha would also be on Earth since Bulma isn't on Namek, and Yamcha wants to protect her.  
Goku, Isamu, Raditz, Krillin and Chi-Chi will all still be on Namek.

Now, I would like to fix the power levels from last chapter, everyone was too overpowered and my Prince was just outcasted.

So here's Chapter 5's actual Power Levels

Vegeta: 52,000 (Isamu's Zenkai)  
Cui: 18,000  
Dodoria:22,000  
Zarbon:23,000  
Monster Zarbon:28,000  
Krillin (Guru Boost): 150,000  
Isamu (Guru Boost): 385,000  
Goku (Guru Boost): 260,000  
Raditz (Guru Boost): 280,000  
Chi-Chi (Guru Boost): 155,000

Just to make this interesting for myself, all the Ginyu members will get a good buff.  
Guldo is still at 20k though  
Recome, Jeice and Burter are all at 170k  
Ginyu is at 250k  
Don't ya worry, after the force arrives, The Prince will reclaim his throne and be on par with the rest.

One More Thing, transformation boosts.  
Great Ape: 10x  
Super Saiyan: 50x  
Super Saiyan Grade B: 53x  
Super Saiyan Grade C: 56x  
Super Saiyan Full Power: 60x  
Super Saiyan 2: 100x  
Super Saiyan 3: 400x  
Super Saiyan 4: 4000x  
Super Saiyan God: 20,000x  
Super Saiyan Blue: 20,100x  
Super Saiyan Blue Evolved: 25,000x  
Ultra Instinct: 50,000x

Fusion Dance: x + y x 18,000  
Potara: x + y x 20,000

I'm not promising anything, but the series will come back, some day. 


End file.
